Mistaken Reflection
by Nefret8789
Summary: Someone is watching you, Mai. They know all of your secrets, including the darkest moments of your life. What are they waiting for? For the right opportunity to snatch away your life and all that is precious to you. What will you do...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. This is the sequel to Bloody Slippers (Bloody Slippers was the sequel to Lost) Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**2 years from the last story.**

Naru was pacing the floor. Soon he was going to be a husband. He felt his heart going a million miles. He wasn't nervous about spending the rest of his life with Mai. He wanted that very much.

His pacing was more from excitement and maybe a few nerves about the wedding. He didn't know why this should bother him. he could face a murderous ghost without breaking a sweat. Why should a wedding make him nervous?

Maybe because this wasn't just any kind of wedding, this was the event of the year. Mai being an heiress and Naru's parents being who they were made it necessary for them to have a big wedding.

Mai wanted something small and intimate, but had been pushed into this grand scale one instead. Naru had told her as long as they say I do, nothing else mattered. So Mai left everything up to Ayako and Luella and the event planners. All she and Naru had to do were pick which samples they like and show up on time.

Naru was not a fan of public events. He had always been a private person. So this whole thing should be annoying him right now, which is what made him nervous.

He didn't want to disappoint Mai. She had kept asking him if he was alright with everything. She told him it was his wedding too and that he shouldn't be happy with the plans too.

Naru's biggest fear was loosing his cool and ruining the most important day of their lives. He could deal with the hugging and shaking hands with the random strangers. He could deal with the flashing of cameras and the constant posing for pictures.

He could even deal with the occasional woman coming on to him.

That was what he kept telling himself.

Lin came in just then and shouted back. "I found him." Naru had snuck away to clear his head. His mother must have been frantically looking for him. She probably was afraid he was going to back out at the last minute.

The simple fact was that he was going nowhere without his bride. They should be more worried about Mai than him. Mai had a way of getting herself into uncomfortable positions. That was another thing that worried him. Mai.

Would she make it to the church in time? Would she be calm and not panic and run off at the last minute?

Naru realized how stupid he sounded, but he couldn't help that he was crazy. Crazy in love and crazy for her.

He was now back to the present. His mother came rushing towards him to straighten his tux and wipe the no existent dirt from his face for the hundredth time.

"Mother- Mo—Mother!" Naru yelled at Luella. He heard the snickers of the SPR male members. Yasuhara and Monk were enjoying Luella's antics. Naru shot them a death glare.

"Luella dear, I don' think you need to keep doing that." Martin decided to intervene. "Why don't you go check on the flowers?" he suggested.

"I already did that. Besides the planners have that covered. I could go see how Mai is doing now…." she said. The men exchanged looks of panic.

"Er- Luella, I lost my cuff links!' Yasuhara exclaimed. He quickly removed them from his sleeve and stuck them in his pocket. They didn't need Luella pestering Mai as well. She had Ayako who was loving the power that came with the title "mother of the bride," even though everyone had called her the substitute because Mai was technically an orphan.

"You lost you cufflinks? Oh no! quickly everyone we have to find them. He can't go in without them!" Everyone walked around pretending to look for Yasuhara's cufflinks.

The wedding was taking place in England. They had picked a large old stone church in the countryside. It had a large estate close by that was being used for the reception and housing them.

They were currently in the courtyard because that was where Naru had gone to be alone.

"Alright everyone, its time for us to get into our positions." One of the planners told them. Peter handed off the video camera to another assistant. He had decided to record them getting ready.

"But the cufflinks!" Luella cried. Yasuhara pulled them from his pocket and pretended to pick them up off the floor.

"I found them!" he yelled. He put them back on as they were rushed back inside. John stood nearby. He would have been performing the ceremony except he was a catholic priest and this was a protestant church.

He would do a reading though. Mai had insisted that he be able to read during the service.

The bridal party was a bit different. Since everyone knew that Naru would have wanted Gene to be his best man, they decided not to assign a best man or maid of honor. The candles would be lit before hand. Peter, Yasu, and John would be groomsmen. Lin would be sitting with Madoka.

Mai would be walking down the isle alone. They had decided that this would show her independence, but Monk and Ayako would be seated as the parents of the bride. Masako and two of Mai's friends were bridesmaids.

The music began to play. Naru took his place in the front of the church. The flower girls went down the isle and then Masako escorted by Yasuhara. Then came John and the other bridesmaid and Peter and the last bridesmaid.

The music changed. Mai appeared holding her bouquet. Her dress was strapless with a crystal belt around her waist. Her skirt was a princess style. The veil covered her face.

She began to walk down the isle. Naru felt as if everyone else disappear as he focused only on her. She was his world. She reached the end and took Naru's out stretched hand. He could see her smile at him.

The ceremony was beautiful. John did a reading. Mai and Naru said their vows.

"You may kiss the bride."

Naru lifted Mai's veil and kissed her. They continued to kiss until the minister coughed loudly signaling for them to stop. This earned a few chuckles.

Naru and Mai exited the church where rice was thrown on them. The got into their car and drove off to get pictures taken and then they would go to the reception.

* * *

**The Reception**

"I have the honor to introduce to you, Dr. and Mrs. Oliver Davis." The room cheered.

Mai and Naru walked to the dance floor for their first dance. **(English lyrics and then the Japanese)**

_Tomorrow never knows but now_

_I don't have any hesitations_

_like the wings_

_that gets lost in the sunny sky_

_Good bye... thank you..._

_because you were here_

_I can start walking_

_on the path leading to the future_

_I believe that_

_my dreams come true..._

_look into my eyes overcoming the_

_tears of sadness_

_I found kindness_

_on the hill of hope and then the_

_sun will shine_

_I become myself_

_in the passing time_

_my wish come true_

_I'll go and see you so_

_here there everywhere_

_I feel..._

_Tomorrow never knows dakedo ima_

_mayoi wa nai sa_

_hare wataru sora ni mayou_

_tsubasa no youni_

_sayounara... arigatou..._

_kimi ga ita kara_

_mirai eto tsuzuku michi_

_aruki daseru kanarazu_

_my dreams come true_

_shinjiteru..._

_look into my eyes kanashimi no_

_namida wo koete_

_yasashisa wo mitsuketa yo_

_kibou no ka ni soshite_

_sun will shine_

_boku wa boku ni natte yuku_

_meguru toki no naka de_

_my wish come true_

_kimi ni ai ni yuku kara_

_here there everywhere_

_i feel..._

**(Michishirube byMiyamoto Shunichi love that song!)**

The night went on. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Naru and Mai went to cut the cake. Naru put a dab of icing on Mai's face and kissed her. The crowd loved it.

**Background Information and the Beginning of Our Story**

After Mai's performance in the Red Shoes, she was offered the chance to study at several prestigious schools. But she honestly wanted to stay in Japan. That was where her life was and that was where she wanted to be.

She was still in school when Naru proposed to her. They did not want to wait to get married so six months later they had the large wedding in England.

The honeymoon was nice. They went all over Europe. Mai loved every minute of it. They finally returned to Japan to begin life as a married couple. They got an large penthouse apartment, where they and the cats and dog lived comfortably. Mai continued her career.

She was pretty well known at this point. She hardly ever went on investigations, but that was not a problem. She and Naru spent lots of time together. They had a good marriage.

Mai now 22 and Naru 23 had been married for about two years. Mai burst through SPR's office door. She was practically bouncing up and down with joy. Everyone was there.

"I have the biggest news!" Mai cried out.

"Oh my god. Your pregnant! Finally!" Monk exclaimed and hugged Mai tightly. She gave him an annoyed look and pushed him off of her.

"No! I'm not pregnant." She explained. "I'm going to be in a Cooper Nielson ballet!" she screamed.

"Who's that?" Yasuhara asked turning to the others who shrugged.

"Oh come one. You guys have never heard of Cooper Nielson?" Mai put her hands on her hips.

"We have now. So who is he?" Yasuhara asked.

"He's about the most famous choreographer in the world. He is the father of modern ballet and only 36 years old." Mai sang out.

They all looked at each other confused, but then showed enthusiasm and congratulated Mai.

**Ok so this is the third story. there will be two more. I had been working on this during the summer and here and there because i wanted to get the first few chapters done before uploading it. Also I have been kind of busy and so I hope to get some of this done on over thanksgiving, but theres no I hope you all like this story. I had to work on the title. I'm still not happy with it, but its much better than before. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

"So I would like to start off by introducing you to some important people." Cooper Nielson said to Mai as he led her to a room full of people. He fist led her to a young man. His hair was messy and his appearance disheveled. He had dark hair and dark eyes. His neck was tattooed and his ear pierced. "This is Nakagawa Masaru. His art was what inspired this ballet. He has agreed to allow us to use it work in the background."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mai smiled at him. He did not return the enthusiasm and instead walked away. Mai stood there stunned. She would have said something, but decided to let it go. She was an adult she should act like the bigger person.

"Mr. Nielson?" a small voice said. Mai turned to see a girl about her size with brown hair and wearing large tinted glasses that seemed to make her eyes look like alien eyes.

As soon as she caught sight of Mai she let out a loud squeal and put her hands to her face. "Oh my god. Oh my god!" she girl cried. "It's really you!" the girl began to sob and threw herself at Mai's feet.

Mai's expression at gone from friendly smile to the "this is awkward smile" to alarm when the girl threw herself at her feet.

The was choking out sobs and gasping. "I'm not worthy to be in this room with such greatness. I'm nothing, but dirt. I am nothing!"

Mai realized that people were staring at them. She looked to Cooper for help, but he had disappeared. Apparently he must have decided it was better not to be seen with this.

Mai got down and tried to talk to the girl in a soothing manner. "No… no.., your not dirt. You are a person, a human being. You are someone. Everyone is important." This didn't really seem to help much.

"No! I am not worthy of your comforting!" the girl cried. Mai really wanted to go get some help, but she couldn't just leave her not with everyone staring at them.

After several minute of trying to calm the girl down, Mai was beginning to think nothing was going to work. She bent closer and put her hands on the girls face and abruptly raised her up from the ground.

The girl stopped crying immediately, but suddenly let out another squeal of delight. Mai dropped her hands in alarm and backed away.

"Oh my god. She touched my face!" she girl smiled and then fainted.

No one moved. They just stared. Mai snapped out of her initial shock and called someone to move her to a couch or chair.

"Well lets move on." Cooper reappeared and went to lead Mai to meet another group of people.

"Shouldn't we see if she's alright?" Mai asked worriedly.

"Oh she's fine." Cooper assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Positive. She is a very big fan of yours." He replied.

"Who is she? I've met fans before, but nothing ever to that extreme." Mai said.

"Oh that just Goto Megumi. She is an assistant. She's smart, but a very emotional." He told.

"Oh." Mai said. She was going to be seeing this girl a lot then. She just hoped she didn't act like that every time.

"Here we are." Cooper led her in front of a rather well dressed youngish couple. The woman had on a black dress that's neckline went all the way to her waist. The man was in a suite as were most of the men. "Ozaki Kohei and his wife Mei."

The woman was very beautiful. She had dark green eyes and lush red lips. Her very long hair was dark drown. Her husband was also very attractive, but could not compare to his wife.

Before Mai could say hello. The woman was already beside her. She placed her hands on Mai's figure. "Oooo she is so tiny can fit my hands around her." The woman continued to touch Mai. She ran her hands all over her body.

Mai was in complete shock. She didn't know how to act. The man and Cooper acted like this was normal. Woman was circling around her like she was examining something she planned to purchase.

Mai looked over and saw Naru in his suit walk over towards them. He had told her he would be late for the party.

"Good evening." He said as he approached the group. The other men returned the greeting and went back to watching Mei examine Mai. Naru seemed confused by what was going on.

"Excuse m—" he tried to ask Mei. She held a hand up to silence him. She then came closer to Mai and resumed her touching.

"I like her." She said and then gave Mai's butt a good squeeze. Mai let out a squeak of surprised. "Ooo little, but nice and firm and these legs…" she pulled at the slit on Mai's skirt and grabbed her leg. "The legs of a true dancer." She returned to Mai's front and reached for her boobs. That was when Naru had had enough.

"Why are you feeling up my wife?" he said coolly. "I don't want men doing it and I most definitely don't want you or any other woman to do it as well."

Mei looked at him and put her hand on her hip. "Mr…?" she asked.

"Shibuya." He replied.

"Well, Mr. Shibuya. I am Mei Ozaki. Is it really fair that you get her all to yourself?" She walked back to Mai and draped herself over her.

"As the one who married her. Yes I do think it's fair." He was still completely cool.

"Such beauty should be shared. Did anyone ever tell you that you are like a goddess carved out of the perfect marble?" she asked Mai stroking her cheek as she leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Umm… No… not that I recall…" Mai looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Just smooth flawless skin. Like cream." She moved to Mai's front again and placed her hands on her face to caress it. "Lush lips. Perfect rose petals." She leaned in to kiss Mai whose eyes were so wide with horror that she looked like they would fall out of her head.

"Mai Taniyama!" A woman called. She rushed over to her and pushed Mei to the side. She took her hands and began to shake them vigorously. "I'm Trinity Snow. I'm an agent. I have heard you don't have one. Which is perfect by the way. Do you know why?" she asked still shaking the stunned Mai's hand.

"Wh-" before Mai could even answer the woman cut her off again.

"Because I happen to have an opening. I said to myself "Trinity this is perfect. You are the best one for this job." She continued to babble on. Mei seemed to be angry about being interrupted.

"Excuse me. We were in the middle of something so why don't you take your trashy self and leave." Mei spat at her. Trinity stopped talking and turned to face Mei.

"Well, if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black." She replied nonchalantly. That was how it started. The two of them began to argue. Mai and Naru used that moment to escape.

They made their way across the room. Mai bumped into someone. As she said sorry, the girl turn and squealed. It was Megumi.

"Oh my god! She bumped into me! She touched me twice! She was talking to me again!" then she fainted.

Mai only paused momentarily and then grabbed the confused Naru away to the hallway. Out there stood Masaru smoking a cigarette. Mai got a better chance to take in his appearance.

He wore black dress pants and a white dress shirt that was partially tucked in. It was partially buttoned as well exposing his muscular body. He looked up at them and then went back to smoking.

"Sorry to disturb you." Mai said. He ignored her. Mai was loosing her patience. Too many crazy people and now this jack ass was going to ignore her. "I said sorry to disturb you!" Mai said loudly. Naru raised his eyebrow at Mai. Masaru looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

He began to walk away. Mai snapped. She was so mad now that she couldn't restrain herself. "What the hell is your problem?" she yelled. He continued to walk away. Mai was so not in the mood.

She picked up her shoe and threw it at him. She was surprised to see she actually made contact too. That got his attention. He turned around and glared at her. He slowly walked up to her.

Naru took Mai's arm to pull her back, but she shook it off and walked to meet him. "Well I guess the prima donna doesn't like to be ignored does she?" he said to her.

"Oh you did not just call me a prima donna." Those were fighting words for Mai.

"I call them like I see them." He replied.

"Is that so? Then I guess you call yourself the "tortured artist" who hates the world and the people in it." Mai could see him flinch as she said that.

"If I hate the world it's because of people like you!" he pushed her with his pointing finger. Mai who was on only high heel stumbled back, but quickly regained her balanced.

He was about to turn and walk away when Mai tapped him on the shoulder and landed a punch right in his face. As he staggered she landed a good kick, with the foot with the shoe, in the balls.

She pounced on him. She had his shirt in her hand and her other in a fist raised and ready to strike when Naru grabbed it and pulled her back with all his strength.

"Calm down!" he yelled at her. She reluctantly stopped struggling. He turned his attention to Masaru. He seemed to be recovering. He was slowly getting up off the ground. His white shirt stained with blood from his nose. "Are you ok?" Naru asked. "Mai, apologize to him."

"No way in hell!" she yelled. "Just because we're married doesn't mean you can control me." She pulled her arm away from him. "You should have learned that by now." She stormed off down the hall.

"Do you need any help?" Naru asked him. Masaru was clutching his nose. Naru handed him a handkerchief. Masaru thanked him and walked off.

Naru went after Mai who was waiting for the elevator. She did not acknowledge him. "I see your mad at me. I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." He tried to get her to react. Nothing.

"Look I know that I can't control you. I have no right to even try, but as you husband I was trying to help." She still ignored him. They got into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

"I know you have been through a lot tonight, but you can't just assault people. What if he presses charges? What about your career?" Mai had perfected the silent treatment.

She got outside and the valet pulled up with her car. She got in and drove off.

By the time Naru got home, his clothes were folded on the coffee table and his bathroom things were moved into the spare. Naru went and got ready for bed and then pulled back the blanket and sheets that had been placed on the couch.

That was one good sign. Mai had actually fixed the couch up nice for him to sleep on. Why didn't he sleep in one of the guest room? Since they got married about two years ago and moved in. They had never fully unpacked everything. They had ended up with new furniture and miscellaneous objects.

It all had to be store some where and that was the guest rooms. Naru stretched out and closed his eyes. If he was lucky, Mai would acknowledge is existence by lunch time. This had been a strange night. A woman feeling up his wife. A fainting girl. A pushy agent, and a fight between his wife and a brooding artist.

What was his life becoming?

**Hope you like the story so far. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't been really proof reading so i apologize.**

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

Monk and Ayako were adjusting well to not having Mai around anymore. It was hard for them at first. Empty nest syndrome. Their Mai had gotten married and went off on a honeymoon.

What were they to do? Mai insisted that they stay in the apartment. It suited them and they shouldn't give it up just because Mai had moved out. She told them that she was giving it to them as a thank you present.

They eventually ended up getting a dog. It wasn't a puppy. He was a larger older dog whose name was Max. Max was affectionate and energetic. He was very well behaved. The opposite of Noba. Ayako didn't want to admit it, but she really had missed him a lot.

Ayako stood in the kitchen making coffee. She fed Max and slipped on her shoes. Monk came down dressed in his sweats and t shirt. She handed him a mug as he sat down at the counter.

"So I heard you on the phone with Mai last night." He said to her.

"Hmmm." Ayako replied as she sipped her coffee.

"What was going on? Is she alright?" Monk asked worriedly. He had been too tired to ask Ayako about it last night and assumed it wasn't too serious because she didn't tell him.

"Well yes and no." Ayako said. This caused Monk to put his mug down and looked at her very seriously. "Mai had that party last night. You know for that ballet she's going to be in. It was a little much to handle and she took it out on Naru."

"Oh? What exactly happened?" Monk was curious.

"Well I guess it started off with this girl. She is an assistant and a huge fan of Mai. She started to cry and threw herself at Mai's feet. When Mai tried to calm her down, she touched her and they girl fainted." Ayako explained.

"I can see how that can be shocking, but how does that make Mai angry at Naru?" Monk asked.

"There's more." Ayako went on. "So then Cooper introduced her to this couple and the wife who she said was very beautiful started to grope at her and feeling her. Naru showed up then and asked her to stop. The woman said told Mai that she was like a goddess carved from marble and then was about to kiss her."

Monk choked on his coffee.

"There's more." Ayako said.

"More?" Monk looked stunned.

"So she was interrupted by this agent who wants to represent Mai. The agent and the woman got into a fight and Mai and Naru made their escape. She bumped into the assistant again who again fainted. They get to the hallway and she sees the artist again." Ayako explained.

"Artist?" Monk asked.

"Oh I guess I forgot that part. He is this young artist whose work inspired this ballet. So his stuff is being used in the background. She was introduced to him, but he snubbed her." She filled him in. "So they get to the hallway and he's there smoking. She tries to apologize to him and he ignores her. Mai looses her temper."

"So then what?" Monk asked.

"So she threw her shoe at him and he called her a prima donna." Ayako said.

"I'm guessing she punched him." Monk said.

"Oh she did and she kicked him in the groin area. She was going to continue to beat him to a pulp, but Naru intervened and pulled her off." Ayako said.

"And that's why she got upset with him. So let me guess he slept on the couch. He's going to be grumpy today." Monk grumbled.

"This ballet is going to be very interesting." Ayako mused. "Well if you're finished, we should head out and meet Mai at the park for our doggie play date." She put Max on his leash. The big tan dog barked in delight. "Oh are you excited to see Mai and Noba?" Ayako cooed.

**That Afternoon at the Office**

* * *

Naru was sitting behind his desk reading threw case files. He didn't get much sleep last night. The couch was not the most comfortable place to sleep. His neck and back ached. Mai had been gone before he was up. She and Ayako had arranged a play date for the dogs.

Naru got up and walked out of his office to the kitchenette. He was making his own tea. The office door opened and in came the SPR team. They usually showed up at this time.

"So I hear there's trouble in paradise." Yasuhara commented.

Naru grunted in annoyance. He turned his attention to Ayako and Monk who had taken their usual seats. Ayako flipped through a fashion magazine.

"So…." She start to say as she flipped through the pages.

"So?" Naru asked furrowing his brow.

Ayako plopped the magazine on the coffee table and looked at Naru. "Have you had a chance to talk to your wife?" she asked.

"No. I see you have. Would you mind telling me if I'll be sleeping on the couch again tonight?" he crossed his arms. Ayako looked smug.

"You'll be happy to know that she has calmed down, but she has a meeting today." She said as she pulled out a nail file and began to work on her nails.

"I am aware of that." Naru said.

"So…" Ayako started again.

"Are you "so's" really necessary?" Naru was getting annoyed.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked him and sighed.

"Why do I have to do some thing. She isn't mad anymore." He answered.

"Naru, Naru, Naru." Yasuhara shook his head and click his tongue.

"Really, Naru?" Masako added. "At least do something to show that you aren't mad either and that you are sorry for upsetting her. Even if she may have over reacted."

"Because if the wife isn't happy no one is happy." Yasuhara chimed in.

"So true…" Ayako mused before she turned her attention back to Naru. "She feels bad about how she acted, but she is not looking forward to this meeting. All of those weirdoes are going to be there."

"What should I do about it?" Naru asked her.

"Go to the place and bring her lunch." Monk began.

"Kiss her and tell her that you love her." Masako added.

"Make her feel sexy… Of course if that woman is there you may not have to." Yasuhara joked.

"Just tell her that you here for her." Ayako said as she pushed him out the door.

The Meeting

Mai had been running late which meant she skipped lunch. Her stomach grumbled at her. She had been dreading this. After last night she really wanted to pass on this whole project.

Mai opened the doors and entered the apartment of Cooper Nielson. Hopefully this would be a quick meeting. She looked around at all the faces. The same ones from the other night. "Great." She thought.

"Ah good. You're here." Cooper and the other men at the table stood up as Cooper held out a chair for Mai. "Let's begin. First off, I would like to make some more introductions." He went around and introduced the director and a few other producers. He reintroduced the other guests from last night.

As the meeting began, Mai's discomfort increased. She made the mistake of looking at the others. She glanced at Mrs. Ozaki, who smiled slyly gave her a small wave with her fingers. Mai quickly turned away.

Megumi had brought her tea. Mai turned to thank her. Megumi squeaked and scurried back to her corner where she turned a bright shade of pink.

"Now if you would turn to page 10…" the producer said. Mai opened the packet to the said page and found a business card tucked between the pages. It read:

Trinity Snow

Talent agent

Mai looked up to meet the eager face of Miss Snow. She was give Mai several hand gestures to trying to tell her to call her. Mai let out a sigh and sipped her tea. This was going to be a long meeting. She could just tell.

She didn't even want to look at Masaru, but she did. He was scribbling away on the paper before him. Not paying much attention to the producer who was talking. Mai began to feel the guilt as she noticed the bruises on his face. He seemed to look of for a second to grab another pen from the center of the table and noticed Mai staring at him.

He gave her a death glare. Mai looked away again she could feel the sweat prick on her skin. She looked up and he was still looking at her. This time her had a smug amused look on his face. This pissed Mai off and she began to glare back.

The entire meeting was a starting contest between her and this arrogant artist. She could already see the nickname coming. Naru was Naru the Narcissist so Masaru would be Double AA as in Arrogant Artist.

The meeting ended and Mai hurried out of the room before anyone could ambush her. As she was hurrying to the elevators, she bumped into someone sending them both to the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said as she scrambled to get to her feet. Her hand went out to pick up her purse, but the other hand beat her to it. She ended up with her hand on top of his. It took her a second to realize who it belonged to.

She slowly looked up into the deep blue eyes of her husband. He smiled at her and her jaw was hanging open. With his free hand he reached over and gently close her mouth.

Mai regained her composure as she heard the others coming down the hall she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the elevator. As the doors closed she reached turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to bring lunch. I knew you would forget to eat and I was hoping to spend some time with you." Naru held up the large grocery size brown paper bag. "I got a spread of your favorites."

Mai reached up and began to kiss Naru. "I love you and I'm sorry. It was just too much and I ended up taking it out on you."

"It's alright. I understand. I would be stressed out if I had to be around all those…. people. There is no word to describe them." Naru said and Mai laughed. She took his hand and they walked out of the elevator to through the lobby to the doors.

"How about we take our lunch and make it a picnic." Naru suggested. "I know I great spot under the cherry blossoms."

"You know me so well." Mai laughed as they walked out hand in hand. The happily married couple.

"_For now." The dark figured watched them from the window. "Soon your precious life will be mine. I want to hear you beg and plead."_

The couple was unaware of the trouble that was coming their way. Will they survive?

* * *

**Hope you guys are liking the story. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4. I would normally be in class, but i'm unfortunately sick and unable to drag myself to class and to keep myself from going crazy and to distract myself from my strange and crappy symptoms I have been writing fanfiction. **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Mai had been dealing well with the rehearsals. She had come up with a way to keep the crazies away from her. She would bring Yasuhara with her. He was good at repelling the unwanted attention.

She and Naru were back to normal. Mai was doing the laundry. She was pulling the clothes out of the dryer and folding them when she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of a pair of her pants.

Carefully she pulled out the wrinkled paper. It was an envelope with her name of it. "I don't remember this." Mai said as she examined the envelope closer. The envelope was long and folded. Her name looked like it had been printed using a type writer or something.

"I guess there's only one way to find out what it is…" Mai said and began to rip the envelope open. She pulled out the sheet of paper and unfolded it. It was a typed letter. She began to read it.

_Dear Mai._

_ Do you know who this is from? I'm your secret admirer. As much as I love you, I also have a keen interest in puzzles and riddles. I happen to have very superior problem solving skills. Well then my love shall we play a game? I know how much you love them. Follow the clues and go to the place that they point to. There is a surprise waiting for you at the finish. _

Mai looked at the note and wondered who it was from. "It must be from Naru.." She turned the note over and examined the clue. It was a picture of her kitchen with an arrow pointing to the freezer. She read the line out loud. "Late at night you come to find me. I'm your favorite delight. You always slop me on your shirt…." Mai got up and went to the freezer. She knew it was talking about her ice cream.

She pulled out a carton and looked it over. She lifted the lid to find another note wedged inside. "Ewwww…." Mai said as she pulled the sticky envelope out by the corner and dropped it in the sink. She put the ice cream back and turned her attention to the next clue.

"You read me last week. You were so frightened that you doubled checked the locks and left the lights on at night." Mai walked over to her bookcase in the living room and pulled out a book from the shelf.

It was a large leather bond book that looked worn and beaten. The title read "Listen for the Whisper."**(it's an actual book that I have read. It was good.)** Mai flipped through the pages and pulled out another envelope.

"You wore me the other day with that black dress skirt and that purple top with the beading around the collar." Mai thought about this one. It could be a number of things. She thought back to the other day when she wore that outfit. She went to the bedroom and looked through her jewelry.

Nothing to find there. She moved on to the closet. "Maybe it's my shoes…" Mai said to herself. Just then she heard Naru come in.

"I'm home." He called to her.

"Upstairs." Mai called to him. "I'm trying to solve your scavenger hunt." She laughed. Naru was coming up the stairs.

"Scavenger hunt? What are you talking about?" he asked her as he made his way to their room.

"You can stop playing innocent." Mai teased as she shuffle around shoe boxes till she found the right one. "Here it is!" she sang out. She lifted the lid and heard a shriek. She dropped the box and scurried to her feet. It was only then that she realized the scream had come from her.

She collided with her husband as she tried to run out of the walk in closet.

"Mai what's wrong?" he asked her anxiously. She pointed into the closet as she trembled. Although what she had seen in the box had horrified her, that was not what terrified her.

Mai realized that it was not her husband who had left all those little notes. It was someone else. That someone had been in her home. They had been watching her at night and knew everything she had been doing.

She broke away from Naru and ran about the room pulling the curtains shut. She huddled in the corner of the room. She placed her hands on her head and sobbed as the memories flooded back. That horrible summer. That monster of a man named Katsumi. Gene's death. She could see him floating in the water. She could see herself pulling back the sheet to look at his body.

Naru hurried into the closet to see what had horrified his wife and sent her into a panic attack. He knelt down next to the over turned shoe box. He carefully picked it up. The contents pilled out on to the floor. Naru almost cried out.

The box had been jammed with tiny dead birds with their heads twisted, but Naru saw something else. Mai had only been looking at the top of the box. When she ran out, she had tip the box over. What was shoved underneath the birds might have sent Mai out the window.

Naru felt his emotions bubble as he picked up one of several photos. Photos that brought back the haunting memories of that summer. Naru want to scream he was so angry. He wanted to know who did this and how. How could they have gotten these pictures. They were crime scene evidence.

Naru got to his feet and hurried to his wife. Mai covered her face and sobbed. Naru grabbed the phone and called Ayako.

"Hello." Ayako answered cheerfully.

"It's Mai. Get here as soon as possible!" he growled into the phone before he hung it up. He then called for the police.

Naru picked Mai up in his arms and carried her downstairs to the living room. He placed her on the couch and wrapped her up in a heavy blanket. Mai had passed out.

Ayako barged into the room with Monk trailing behind her. She immediately positioned herself at Mai's side. "What happened? Did she have an attack? She hasn't had one in years." Ayako asked her voice was angry.

"Not exactly." Naru said. "Ayako, would you stay with Mai while Monk and I go deal with the police?"

"Police?" Monk and Ayako said at the same time. There was a knock at the door.

As Monk and Naru showed the officers upstairs, Ayako stayed by Mai's side. She was still unaware of what had happened. 'Did Mai have an episode? She hasn't had one in years. What could have triggered it?'

Hours went by and finally Monk and Naru came back down stairs with an officer. Mai was beginning to stir. "What's going on?" Ayako asked. The concern showing in her voice.

Monk shook his head. He looked grim and angry. Naru had the same impassive look as always. Naru took this time to speak.

"Someone was in the apartment. I'm not sure exactly what happened. Mai was hysterical when I got to her. I came home and Mai was upstairs in our room. She said something about trying to solve my scavenger hunt, which I did not set up. Then I heard her scream and she ran out of the closet. I went to investigate and found a turned over. shoebox." He said as he kneeled down next to his wife.

"What was in the box?" Ayako asked. Naru didn't answer her. He took Mai's hand into his and pushed back her hair. Ayako turned to Monk and asked again. "What was in the box?"

"It was horrifying." He said as he ran his hand through his hair. "It was full of dead birds. They were just shoved in there, but that's not the worse part. In the bottom of the box were pictures." His voice trailed off as the anger began to bubble up again.

"Pictures?" Ayako said. "Pictures of what?"

"They were of Mai. They were the pictures that Katsumi took of her." Naru's voice growled. He hated this man. This single man had managed to hurt so many people that he loved. Gene, Mai, Peter, and those who cared for them.

Ayako gasped. She covered her mouth with her hands. She had seen those pictures. They had all seen the pictures. It was enough to make her sick. The fact that it was Mai made her feel even more sick. They had worked so hard to get past it and now it was back.

Mai stirred again. The officer chose this moment to speak.

"Mr. Shibuya, we have gathered as much evidence as we can for now. We will need to question your wife. Do you know when she might be able to? The sooner the better." He asked in a stern voice.

"She won't be awake till at least tomorrow and even then this is a sensitive subject. You can't just tell her that not only has someone been through her private belongings, but they managed to get their hands on the pictures documenting the hell you've been through!" Ayako had screamed at the officer before Naru could answer.

"I understand that, but in order for us to get the whole story, we must get her statement. Also considering that we do not know how the perp got inside, I think it would be best for you to not stay here." He finished.

"That's fine. I trust that I can leave Mai in your care?" Naru said as he turned to Monk and Ayako.

"Of course." Ayako assured him. Monk reached down and picked Mai's sleeping form up as Ayako went to gather up some of Mai's belongings.

"I'll wait with her in the car." Monk said to them and went out the front door. Naru took this moment to talk to the officer in private.

"I would like an explanation of how police evidence would end up here?" Naru's voice was cold, but his anger was very clear.

"I don't know, sir. The evidence would have been stored away. It's a closed case. If someone had signed the material out there would be a record. We'll look into it." He assured Naru.

"I would like for this to be kept quiet. My wife is very sensitive on this subject and we would appreciate if there was minimal media coverage. She doesn't need to relive everything again."

"I understand. It would be best for the details of what happened to be kept quiet."

The officers wrapped up their investigation and Naru returned to his family.

* * *

**Ok so I had started this chapter before i had started this semester and did very little till recently so i hope if flows together alright. Hope your liking the story. Please Review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5. Hope you like it. Please Review.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Mai was in the familiar blackness once again. She looked up to see a familiar face. Gene had his hand out stretched to her signaling for her to come. _

"_Gene what's going on? Someone was in my house!" Mai's voice broke in hysterics. She looked at him waiting for some kind of answer or assurance, but he said nothing. "Gene! What's going on?" she cried out. Gene came towards and put a finger to her lips to quiet her. _

"_Follow me." He said calmly. He took her hand in his and led her into the swirling blackness. Mai could hear the voices. The voices calling out to her. _

"_Mai, come join us." The hushed voices repeated this over and over again. Mai looked around her and found that she was alone again. The fog began to creep in around her. She began to hear a voice. Was it hers? She began to follow the sound. _

_She found herself staring at a blurry reflection. She couldn't make out the details but it looked like her. Her reflection was talking so softly she almost couldn't hear. _

"_I hate you. I hate you! I'm Mai Taniyama! I'm Mai Taniyama! I'm Mai Taniyama!" Her reflection continued to grow shriller and shriller till it clenched its hands into fist and began to scream like it a psychotic person throwing a temper tantrum. Mai placed her hands over her ears to protect them from the shrill screaming. _

"_Stop it." Mai cried out. "Stop it!"_

Mai sat up in bed. She looked around and realized she was in her old room. Lying next to her, sound asleep, was Naru along with Snook, Sparky, and Noba. The images of what happened earlier flashed through her head._ The dead birds._ She shook herself.

She looked over at the clock it was around 7:30 in the morning. She got up and walk downstairs to the kitchen. Noba got up and followed her. The two cats and Naru stayed sound asleep.

Downstairs she was greeted by Ayako who was making breakfast.

"So your awake how do you feel?" Ayako asked her. While handing her a plate of food.

"Fine I guess. A little confused, but not too bad." Mai sat down at the counter and began to eat with Ayako. "So what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Ayako asked sounding surprised. "Don't you remember"

"Yeah, but I passed out. What happened after that? Why are we here?" Mai asked.

"Well I'm not exactly sure what all was going on, but Naru called us and when we came he had you on the couch and then the police came. They didn't know how the person got in so they thought it was best that you stay here." Ayako left out the part about the pictures.

"Hey, there's my two favorite girls." Monk said as he came into the kitchen and kissed Ayako and took a plate of food. "How are you feeling?"

Mai noticed Ayako and Monk exchange looks. She hated it when people kept things from her. "Ok what do you guys know and what aren't you telling me?" Mai asked.

Monk and Ayako exchanged looks again. "Come on, guys. I am a grown married woman. I've dealt with enough before. I think I can take whatever it you're not telling me." Ayako rung her hands and looked at Monk again. She took a deep breath and then sat down next to Mai.

"Do you remember the shoebox?" Ayako asked.

"How could I forget. Also I would like to know what happened to my shoes. They were my favorites." Mai said calmly.

"Now I want you to stay calm. This isn't the easiest thing to talk about." Ayako put her hands on Mai's shoulders.

"Ayako… " Mai was starting to get worried. "Please just tell me."

"In the shoebox were pictures…" her voice choked with emotion.

"Pictures…?" Mai looked at Monk and Ayako. Monk had clenched his hands into fists. Ayako looked like she was going to be sick. Mai was catching on. "They were of me, weren't they?" Mai asked. "How bad?"

"Bad." Monk said darkly.

"I see…" Mai said. "So was I changing or showering or something?" Mai asked.

"Mai, it's not exactly like that." Ayako said. "It's worse.."

"Just get it over with. It's better to say it fast. Like ripping off a bandage." Mai said.

* * *

**Naru**

Naru had woke up and saw that Mai was gone. He got up and hurried to the door. He could hear them talking as he made his way down the stairs.

"It's Katsumi." Ayako blurted out. Naru froze. They had just told Mai. He had asked them not to.

Mai's eyes widened as it all sank in. She pulled away from Ayako and staggered over to the corner of the room. Her heart began to beat faster. 'Katsumi? The pictures of me? Oh god, oh god, oh god.' Mai 's thought went to that summer. She felt a panic attack coming. 'No!' she told herself. 'I'm stronger than that! He can't hurt me and this has no power over me! I won't let it!'

"Mai…?" Ayako said. She, Monk, and Naru began to slowly approach her. She hadn't said anything or moved.

Mai held up her hand signaling for them to give her a minute. She then composed herself and turned around to face her family.

"I'm ok." She told them. "I can't always break down whenever something brings back memories of that summer. If I do that I'll never be free and Katsumi would have won and Gene's death would have been for nothing."

Naru walked over, wrapped his arms around his wife, and kissed her. "We'll get through this together." He said softly.

"I know." Mai smiled and placed her hands on his face. "Having you by my side is what helps keep me strong. I love you." And she kissed him again and then rest her head on his shoulder.

As Naru held Mai in his arms he had this feeling of dread. He didn't know what he would do without and he didn't want to find out. He wouldn't let anything take her away from him. Somehow he wondered if their love would save them this time.

* * *

**Police Station**

Mai and Naru sat in front of the officer's desk. They were holding hands.

"Now Mrs. Shibuya or is it Mrs. Davis?" The officer asked.

"It doesn't matter, technically its Mrs. Davis, but we prefer to use Shibuya while here in Japan." Mai said.

"Alright. So Mrs. Shibuya would you mind going through the events again?" He asked her. He had his note book out on his desk.

"I was doing the laundry and when I pulled out a pair of my jeans I found a envelope folded in the pocket." Mai started.

"Could you describe the envelope?" the officer asked.

"It was white and long. It had my name printed on it, but it was weird." Mai said

"How so?" he asked her.

"Well it looked like it had been down on an old fashion typewriter, like in those old movies. I'd never seen it before so I was confused how it had gotten in my pants pocket."

"So you opened it?" The officer asked.

"Yes. And it said something about being my secret admirer and liking riddles and having superior problem abilities. So I assumed that Naru had put it there. I thought it was a game or something he had come up with."

"And Naru is your husband?" the officer asked.

"Yes. You see when I first met him he was such a narcissist that I started to call him Naru the narcissist and it then everyone one started to call him that." Mai explained and laughed a little at the memory.

"And you assumed it was your husband because?" the officer asked.

"Because I the part of about superior problem solving abilities. He would say something like that or joke about that. That was the only way to explain how the letter got in my pocket. That he had slipped it in there before I did the laundry."

"I see. Please continue." He said.

"Well I followed all the clues. I still thought it was Naru because of the details in the notes." Mai said.

"Such as?"

"Well the part about the ice cream and dipping it on my shirt and the part about when I was reading that book and how I would double check everything before bed and sleep with the lights on. He would tease me about that stuff."

"So what about the part about the outfit?" The officer asked.

"Well I was surprised about that. I wouldn't think Naru would pay that much attention to my clothes or when I wore them, but he is good at remember details and small things that most people miss so I just assumed again." Mai said.

"Alright." The officer continued to scribble in his notebook. "Please go on, Mrs. Shibuya."

"So I went upstairs and began to look for the shoebox. Naru came home at that moment and I thought he was teasing me again, but I realized he wasn't when I opened the shoebox.." Mai's voice trailed off and Naru gave her hand a supportive squeeze.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened after that. I was hysterical and I remember hearing a scream and realizing it was me. I also remember realizing that someone had been in my home. I guess that's about when I passed out." Mai finished.

"Thank you Mrs. Shibuya." The officer finished writing in his notebook and looked up. "That's all that we need from you."

"Could you answer one question for me?" She asked the officer. "How did they get those pictures?" Mai asked.

"I wish I knew the answer to that, but unfortunately I don't. We can only assume it was by someone with access. So an officer."

Mai and Naru left the Police Station hand in hand. They made their way back home where they had change the all the locks and had installed a new security system.

They were greeted by their loving family. Snook, Sparky, and Noba. "I guess you guys want lunch, don't you?" Mai said sweetly. She made her way over to the counter where she filled the food bowls and place them on the floor.

She had almost forgotten about her dream. What did it mean? Why was she acting like that? She had been screaming that she was Mai Taniyama over and over again. She should tell Naru, but part of her was didn't want him to worry. She decided to keep it to herself.

"_I'm watching you, Mai." The figure stared out the window. The figure took notes on all of her actions. Mai walked around and fixed lunch for her and Naru. "Love has no secrets. I'm always near you."_

**Ok so I hope you guys like it. I have this planned, but i tend to deviate from my plans, but I do have the ending all figured out. So thats good. :) Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6. Hope you like it. Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Following the advice of the police, Mai and Naru pretended that the incident did not happen. Of course they told the rest of SPR of what had happened. Mai was in the middle of her rehearsal with Yasuhara in tow.

"Ok I want you to try this." Cooper told Mai. Mai really loved being in Cooper's ballet. He had an actually band when they rehearsed. The drummer began to play. Cooper movements matched the beat. Mai watched. "Now it's your turn."

"Got it." Mai said and she copied Cooper's movements. Mai had a tendency to get lost in the dance. Something that only an artist could understand, getting lost in your craft, becoming one with your art.

"Ok that's enough for now. Let's take a break to hydrate." Cooper said.

Mai went off to her bag. She grabbed her towel and water. "Having fun?" she asked Yasuhara.

"Oh yes. Nothing better than watching people dance around in tights." Yasuhara joked. "hey I have to use the bathroom. Do you think you'll be ok for a few minutes without me?" He joked some more.

"Hmm I think I can manage." Mai laughed. Yasuhara walk off down the hall. Mai began to stretch out so that she wouldn't cramp up. She had her earphones in listening to her ipod as she bent to the side and arced her arm, when she felt a hand gently run down her back to her butt and give it a good squeeze. Mai yelped in shock and fell to the ground.

She was flat on her back staring up into the face of Mei Ozaki. Mei knelt down on top of Mai and smiled at her.

"Ozaki san, nice to see you again." Mai stammered. She was beginning to curse herself for letting Yasuhara use the bathroom.

"Please call me Mei." She smiled at Mai. "It would seem you have fallen for me." Mei laughed seductively.

"Well I wouldn't exactly say that." Mai laughed nervously. 'Yasuhara please come back soon.' Mai said to herself.

"Really? Than how would you explain us being on the floor together like this." Mei stroked Mai cheek.

"Well you surprised me and I lost my balance—" Mai tried to say.

"And yet we remain in this vulnerable position." Mei interrupted her.

"That would be because you're sitting on me still." Mai said breathlessly.

"I take your breath away." Mei smiled.

"That's because your knee is in my rib cage." Mai winced.

"I've moved you to tears as well." Mei said.

"Again knee in rib cage." Mai managed to say.

"I know a way for you to take my breath away." Mei bent down close to Mai's face. "A kiss from those lush lips." She pinched Mai's mouth so that it puckered.

"wease won't." (Translation: please don't) Mai attempted to speak as Mei squeezed her lips together and got ready to kiss her.

"Ok I'm back what did I miss." Yasuhara came in just then. He stopped and stared dumbfounded at the scene before him. Mai on the floor being held against her will by a beautiful woman who appeared to be in the process of kissing Mai. What to do?

"Oh sorry, I'll come back later." He turned to leave.

"Wasuhara! Wet wat were wow!" (Translation: Yasuhara! Get back here now!) Mai tried to scream.

"Excuse me, but we're in the middle of something." Mei sneered at him.

"Oh I can see that and believe me I don't want to interrupt, but if I don't not only will Mai kill me later so will her husband and the wrath of one is bad enough both of them at the same time, that's just something I don't want to experience."

"Ok break's over. Everyone gather around." Cooper was calling everyone.

"wy would wo wow." (translation: I should go now.) Mai tried to say. "wease wet woff wof we wand wet wo wof wy wace." Mai asked.

"Mei, I know you want to play with Mai, but Cooper would be very upset with us if you delay his rehearsal any longer or break his star." Kohei said to his wife.

"I'm sure he won't mind a few more minutes. We are funding his production." Mei replied.

Mai didn't want to have to resort to this, but she saw no other way of escaping. She managed to free her one arm and reach up and pinched Mei hard in the ribs.

"Oww!" Mei screamed and fell over freeing Mai. Mai did not hesitate and scrambled to her feet.

"I'm coming!" Mai cried out as she ran to rejoin the rehearsal. "I'm here!" She panted. "So what's next?" she asked.

"I've decided to end rehearsal early. Mai, I would like to have a word with you." Cooper led Mai off to the side.

"Is something wrong?" Mai asked.

"No not exactly." He said. "I have a homework assignment for you."

"Homework assignment?" Mai said confused.

"You see, it is very important for you to connect." He told her.

"I'm not connecting?" she asked.

"I see that you are working very hard and you are an amazing dancer, but I don't think you see the inspiration. You are a true dancer. You become one with the music and you make the moves look natural."

"And so the problem is again?" Mai asked.

"I see that you and Masaru don't get along. I think in order for you to be even more amazing you need to see the inspiration and in order for you to do that you have to spend time with Masaru." Cooper explain. "Masaru, could you come here?" he called over the sloppy looking young man.

"What you need, Cooper?" he asked.

"Meet your new best friend. Mai this Masaru. Masaru this is Mai. This is a fresh start. The incident at the party never happened." Cooper smiled. "Now how about a friendly hug?"

Mai and Masaru glared at each other. Neither one moved. Mai had her arms crossed and Masaru had his hands in his pockets. Cooper put a hand on both of their backs and pushed them towards each other till they were pressed against each other.

"There now. So with this extra time, I want you to take Mai to your studio and show her your work and tell her about yourself so she can better appreciate this ballet."

"Whatever." Masaru sighed and began to walk away.

"You better get going. Masaru waits for no one." Cooper said.

Mai hurried after the brooding artist. He walked pretty fast making it hard for her to catch up with him. She followed him down the sidewalk weaving through the throngs of people.

"Hey! Hey wait up!" She yelled after him. She finally caught up to him at the crosswalk. "Couldn't you slow down?" she asked.

"I'm sorry the prima donna doesn't like the way I walk." He smirked. Mai resisted the urge to beat the crap out of him. "I assumed a dancer of your stature would be able to keep up."

"Fuck you." Mai said and turned to walk away.

"Ok I'm sorry." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "My studio is just down the street." He led her to down the street to an older building. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He motioned for her to go in first. "It's just up the stairs go ahead up." He followed behind her.

Mai walked up the stairs and into the loft like room. She stared in awe at the number of paintings and photographs scattered around the room. "This is amazing." Mai said.

"Thank you." Masaru said as he came up behind her. "The collection for the show is over here." He led her over to the other half of the room with large canvas. "I was always into painting and photography so when I went to college I began to experiment with the two. So I joined both mediums into one."

"I see…" Mai said as she examined the canvases. She recognized some of the scenes. "That's the subway station in New York!" Mai exclaimed. "And that's the old community center a few blocks away from the dorms I stayed in!" The scenes were partially painted and blended with the photographs. The two contrasted yet somehow at the same time flowed together in perfect harmony, almost as if they had never been apart.

She felt so familiar with the work. It reminded her of her and Naru. They were both different and could contrast, but somehow together they made perfect harmony. When she was with him, she wondered how she could have ever been apart.

"I went to school in New York. The city means a lot to me." He explained. "I was having a showcase there and met Cooper. He said he was inspired by my work and wanted to make a ballet with it."

"He never went into detail about how he met you, but if you guys were in New York why are you doing the ballet here?" Mai asked.

"Because you're here." Masaru said. "Your well known. After you did the Red Shoes I think everyone was expecting you to become world famous. So it was shocking to see you return to Japan and get married and finish school."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Mai said looking confused.

"Most female ballerinas would have chosen to study somewhere prestigious and put off marriage till they were ready to retire. It just strange that the one they were calling the greatest dancer since Victoria Paige would be part dancer and part homemaker."

"You make it sound so negative." Mai glared. "I love my husband and I don't need to be world famous to be happy. As long as I can dance and have my family, I'm satisfied."

"Sure." He said hinting at doubt. "Anyways Cooper want you to be his star and so we moved the whole production to here. It's nice to be back in Japan, but if the show is a hit they might want to do a world tour."

"I was planning on taking a break after this and focus on my family." Mai said.

"Your loss." Masaru said. Mai went over and looked at another work that had police badges and all over it.

"What's this one?" Mai asked.

"Oh that one is for my uncle. He's a cop." He explained. "Well I think you understand the concept so if you don't mind leaving now."

Mai made her way back to the theatre to pick her stuff and Yasuhara.

"So how was your friendship date?" Yasuhara teased.

"I now respect him as an artist, but as a person he is still an ass." Mai replied.

"So the two of you aren't going to two run off together and leave us to deal with the heartbroken Naru?" He continued to tease.

"I have room for only one narcissist in my heart and that's Naru. Also thankfully he is not the brooding artist type. Just the brooding ghost hunter." They got in the car and drove off.

* * *

**Just to assure you Mai only loves Naru. So don't worry about her straying and falling for someone else or cheating. Please Review. At the end of this story I'll give you a preview of the next one. The Beating of a Heart. Please Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 I haven't been proof reading so i apologize for the bad grammar. **

* * *

Mai had an early rehearsal that day. She had just finished up and was taking this moment to stretch out. She hadn't had any problems with Mei since the last incident. It had been a few weeks and she hadn't been anywhere near Mai.

Mai was on the ground in a split. She had finished with the one leg and was now stretching the other, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mai Taniyama! It's me Trinity, remember?" She exclaimed.

"Oh hello there." Mai was had lost count. "I'm kind of in the middle-"

"I was hope we could have a chance to talk. You haven't returned any of my calls or emails." She smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry." Mai laughed nervously.

"I was beginning to think you were trying to avoid me." She continued to smile. Mai was beginning to get creeped out by her smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry. What can I do for you?" Mai laughed awkwardly and continued to stretch. 'Remember Mai, like a bandaid better to get it over with quick and hope that she'll go away.'

"It's not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you." She pulled out papers from her briefcase and handed them to Mai. "You see I'm an agent. I'm originally from New York and have known Cooper and Masaru."

"That's nice." Mai said holding that stack on papers in her hands not sure what to do next.

"Anyways so I heard about this ballet and you know what I thought?" she said.

"What..?" Mai asked

"I thought to myself "Trinity, this is your chance to sign the greatest ballerina since Victoria Paige"".

"Oh I'm not really as great as Victoria Paige-"

"Sure you are. Everyone says so. So I jumped on a plane and came here to Japan. You and me could do great things together! The rumor is that this ballet is going to be a hit!"

"I'm not really interested-"

"If so, it will make you even more famous. It will show everyone that marriage hasn't turned into a frumpy ordinary woman."

"Now hold on-"

"The show will move onto a world tour. You can launch your international career and live up to your potential and everyone's expectations."

"I think I should make something very clear, Miss Snow."

"Call me Trinity." She smiled.

"If you don't mind I'd rather use Miss Snow." Mai's voice was calm. "You see the only partner I have and will ever have is my husband. I don't want to be a super star. I don't need a world tour. I like being Japan. This is my home."

"Why don't you think it over and call me." Her smile now looked forced.

"No thank you. I don't need a to think it over. You see I made my decision two years ago when I said I do. What you are offering is something that I'm not interested in." Mai got up and handed her back the papers.

"It would be a waster for you to throw away all that talent just. I guess you're not a true dancer after all." She sneered.

"I don't really think your one to talk. A true dancer is happy as long as she dances. It doesn't matter if it's for thousands of people or twenty. It doesn't matter if she performs in the grandest theatres across the country or small run down ones. It doesn't even matter if she is dancing to the most amazing choreography and greatest orchestra or jumping around her bedroom and to a song on the radio. As long as she's able to dance, she is alive.

"So Miss Snow, I'm perfectly happy if I end up just dancing for my husband or alone in my home because as long as I have my family and can dance, I have more than I could ever ask for."

"You just keep telling yourself that. If you ask most dancers who gave an opportunity like this for love and marriage, they would tell you they regret it every sec of their lives." She turned around and left.

Those words stung. Mai knew she was happy. All she had ever wanted was a family and to be loved. She had that. She thought about Victoria and Julian. They had tried, but failed. She knew what Trinity had said was true.

Most woman who give up dancing to get married and start family end up in divorce. By the time they realize what they had lost, their best years are gone and they no longer have a career.

She was determined not to be one of them. She had a supportive husband and family. She was not going to end up miserable and unhappy because she choose not to go on a world tour. She wanted a family and once this ballet was finished she and Naru could discuss possibly starting one.

* * *

**SPR**

"Well she sounds like a lovely person." Was Masako's response when Mai had told them all what had happened.

"Why is that you always attract these kind of people dead or alive?" Yasuhara teased.

"I don't know. I'm just magnet for this sort of stuff I guess." Mai pouted.

"Yeah, it's like you have a sign that says "Freaks, creeps, and geeks wanted dead or alive"" Monk laughed.

"Good one!" Yasuhara high fived him. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"I know right?" Monk and Yasuhara laughed. The rest let out a few suppressed snickers, but quickly stomped at the sight of Mai's glare.

"You know, marriage to Naru has really changed you." Ayako said.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"Well for one you have actually have clever comebacks." Masako said.

"And you give everyone the icey glare when you get pissed off. Very similar to our favorite Narcissist. Wouldn't you agree, Lin?" Yasuhara asked. Lin of course said nothing and continued to type.

"I don't think Mai has changed at all." John smiled.

"Yeah your right, she always had a bad temper even before she got married. At least she take out on him and not us." Monk teased her.

"Hey!" Mai jumped up and yelled. Monk grabbed her and pulled her into a big hug. She struggled against him like always. "Hey get off me you big pervert!" she laughed.

"As Mai's bodyguard I guess I should try to save her or face the wrath of Naru. What do you, Masako, you want to partner up?" Yasuhara struck a Charlie's Angels pose.

"Of course. We all know you can't handle this on your own." Masako struck a similar pose. Masako was wearing jeans and a v neck sweater.

"You can't steal my Mai!" Monk let out an evil laugh.

"Oh no! What shall I do? My husband is too busy to come save me and has left it up to them!" Mai joked.

"Ayako, come join my team!" Monk exclaimed.

"I think I'll pass. This is childish." Ayako replied.

"Of she would say that. She's too old anyways." Masako retorted. That got Ayako's attention.

"Better stay out of this, Grandma. Don't want to break a hip." Yasuhara jabbed.

"Too old? I'll show whose too old!" Ayako shrieked and started to through pillows at the two.

"Now let's settle down before someone gets hur-" John was cut off by the couch cushion which had knocked him to the ground.

"Quickly now, grabbed Mai!" Yasuhara grabbed her arm as Masako grabbed her leg.

"We got her! Now pull!" Masako was laughing.

"No way! We'd never let you two win!" Monk pulled back. Mai was laughing so hard at this point.

"Guys, please don't break me just yet." She was laughing so hard she could barely speak.

"Excuse me." A cold voice rang out causing everyone to freeze. "May I ask what is going on?"

"Protecting, Mai?" Masako said slowly.

"From the pervert." Yasuhara added. Naru furrowed his brow and continued to glare.

"Hey what happened to John?" Mai asked. They all looked around.

"I'm right here." He poked out from around couch where he had been hiding.

"I don't appreciate you encouraging them to behave like this." Naru said to Mai.

"Excuse me?" Mai raised an eyebrow. "You know better than to pick a fight over this with me."

Naru relaxed a little. "Just make sure all of you clean this up before any customers show up." He went to the kitchen area and poured himself a cup a tea.

"I could have done that for you." Mai smiled.

"It's fine. As long as you made the tea I'm fully capable of pouring it for myself." He smiled back.

"Sorry about the mess." Mai blushed.

"It's alright I'm not mad. Just don't let them know. I enjoy being slightly feared." He said as he poured in milk and sugar. He held the cup and saucer in his hand and stirred. Mai leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"So you do have a soft spot?" she teased him. "I should have known when you watched Ouran High School Host Club and Vampire Knight with me."

"Don't start with the twincest again." Naru took a sip of his tea. "I still think anime and manga will rot your brain."

"Is that so? Then why do you own all those volumes of MPD Psycho? You can't hide things from me."

"That's different. It's very complex and makes you think about things." Naru defended himself.

"And Vampire Knight doesn't? That's a very complex manga. I'm still confused by Kaname being the ancestor and all that." Mai argued back. She paused for a minute and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I just thought how confusing it would be if they made a manga and anime about us and ghost hunting?" she laughed again. "Turning out that you were really Dr. Davis, it being Gene in my dreams and not you. All of the cases we've been on. I think we'd be a hit."

"How could be we not with me as the main character." Naru said.

"Sorry Naru, but I would so be the main character. Let's face it your too secretive to be the main character. Also your appear to cold as opposed to me who is bright and happy. The perfect heroine."

"Your right."

"I am?" Mai was surprised to have him agree.

"Manga readers would never be able to keep up with my superior thought process. A far more average simplified brain like yours would work." Naru took another sip of his tea. Mai's jaw dropped.

"Naru! Why you.. why you.. You!" Mai's angry stammering.

"Careful Mai, we don't want to strain ourselves."

"You jerk!" She screamed and picked up the milk and threw it on him. Naru froze with the cup halfway to his mouth. Mai couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you my dear and lovely wife." Naru said as he took another sip of his tea. "Would you mind handing me a towel?"

"Only if you apologize and mean it." She smiled.

"I'm sorry. I should have seen that coming. Maybe I'm not as smart as I think I am." Naru smiled. Mai handed him the towel and grabbed another one to help wipe his face.

"It's alright. Love makes us stupid."

"Then I guess I'm the biggest idiot in the world." Naru pulled her into an embrace as she squealed and fought to get away from his soaking wet clothes.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Ok Mai I want you to do this now." Cooper demonstrated another move.

"Gotcha." Mai said and began to copy his movements. She felt more in tune with the ballet now that she realized where it was coming from, but today she was distracted. She had been distract for the last couple of rehearsals.

It had been a month since the break in, but the police were still no closer finding who it was. It was starting to get to her. She had been double checking every lock and window, even the air vents and drains.

She had to admit, maybe that had been a little too extreme. Naru had pointed out to her that no human being could possible fit through them. Every time she came home she had to have someone with her. She did not want to be alone there. She hated feeling unsafe in her own home.

Mai finished up with rehearsal and began to stretch out again.

"Miss Taniyama, I mean Mrs. Shibuya, here's your water and a towel." Megumi stuttered. She was timid and shy. Thankfully she got over the fainting and hysterics. Mai actually didn't mind having Megumi around. She was a very sweet girl.

"Oh thanks, Megumi." Mai said as she grabbed the bottle and towel and took a sip of water.

"You were really wonderful today." Megumi gushed. "It's no wonder why they came all the way to Japan just for you."

"I'm not really that good, Megumi. I'm still learning." Mai smiled.

"Really?" Megumi's eyes widened. "But you graduated and I tho thought that me meant that you had mastered ballet."

"No not at all." Mai laughed. "You see ballet takes dedication and most spend a life time committed to it. Someone who has come even close to mastering it, if that's even possible, would have spent most of their life learning. I'm only 22 so I've hardly come close."

"Oh, don't say it like that. You were only 18 when you stared in the New York summer showcase and the revival of the Red Shoes. You began to dance since you began walking. You're mother began taking you."

"I'm flattered." Mai smiled and laughed. "I see you did your homework."

"Oh yes of course!" Megumi gushed again. "You are my favorite. I remember the first time I saw you dance. It was Christmas time and it was snowing. You were the lead in Swan Lake."

Mai smiled. "I remember that night."

"It was the last performance and I had somehow managed to get tickets." Megumi seemed to be off in her own world as she remembered.

_Megumi really wanted the tickets to see Swan Lake. She had spent hours in line waiting for the box office to open, but they had sold out. After pulling some strings, and begging enough people, she had finally managed to get a ticket. _

_ She heard about this ballerina. She was supposed to be the greatest since Victoria Paige. No one has shown this much talent and promise. The rumor was that she had given up the chance to study with the greatest to stay in Japan. _

_ Megumi took her seat and the curtains opened. As soon as Mai appeared on the stage there was a hush as she took the breath away of everyone watching her. Megumi's vision began to blur. She reached up and realized that she had been moved to tears. _

_ The performance ended and after several curtain calls she came out again to speak. _

"_I want to thank you all for coming tonight. Tonight was a special performance for me. All profits are being donated to help orphans. As some of you may know, I am an orphan. I lost a lot, but thankfully I found some really wonderful people who have loved and cared for me. Please give them a round of applause." She pointed to a section in the front. _

_ Several people stood up and she clapped. "I don't know what I would have done without you guys. Thank you." _

_ Megumi left the performance feeling odd. She had never heard that she was an orphan. Megumi found herself sitting on a park bench. It had begun to snow. She got up and began to walk towards the square that was decorated with lights and bows. _

_ "Oh its Mai Taniyama mommy!" a little girl cried. _

_ "Don't point sweety. Its rude." The mother embraced her daughter."I'm sorry she just loves you." _

_ "Oh don't worry about it." Mai laughed softly. She was beaming. Megumi got a closer look at the people she had been pointing to in the theatre. The one girl was Masako Hara the famous medium. She also noticed a handsome dark haired man. His blue eye seemed to glitter in the snow. _

_ "I want to be a dancer just like you! My teacher showed us Cinderella!" the little girl squealed with delight and bounced up and down in excitement. "We weren't able to get tickets to see you tonight." The little girl's voice drooped with disappointment. _

_ "Hmm I think I can fix that." Mai said and began to take off her coat to reveal a beautiful sliver dress. She slipped off her shoes and put on her slippers. _

_ Megumi couldn't believe it. Mai was dancing the entire ballet again! For this little girl! In the cold and snow! People gathered around to watch. The smile on the little girl's face was priceless. The handsome dark haired man looked lovingly at Mai as she danced. _

_ When she had finished she bowed and went over to the little girl. "I know it was missing a few things, but I hope you like it." Mai smiled._

_ "OH! It was amazing! Better than anything in the world!" The little girl's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. _

_ "I'm glad you think so." Mai laughed. _

_ "Ooo he's pretty." The little girl pointed to the dark haired man._

_ "Hmm you think? I think so too." Mai laughed "Do you think he likes me?" she whispered to the girl._

_ "Oh of course. Who wouldn't?" The little girl tried to whisper back. "You're much prettier than him anyways." Everyone laughed._

_ "I would have to agree with you as well." The dark haired man said and knelt down next to the girl too. "Do you could talk to her for me?"_

_ The girl nodded. He turned and whispered in her ear. "He says he thinks your very beautiful." The girl smiled. Naru whispered again. "and that he is in love with you." He continued to whisper. "He says… he says he think you're going to catch a cold out here without a coat…."_

_ Mai and the rest of the crowd laughed._

"_And that if that were to happen he'd be very sad… but her would be happy to take care of you…. He wants to… wants to take care of you for the rest of your life…"_

_ Mai had been smiling and now her face seemed to register what was about to happen. Naru pulled away from the little girl. _

_ "Do you think she'll marry me if I ask her?" he asked the little girl. _

_ "I don't know Mr. She might be out of your league." The little girls face was so serious. The crowd and Mai laughed. _

_ "Hmm you think so? Do you think you could ask?" The little girl nodded and turned to Mai._

_ "Do you think you would marry him?" she asked._

_ "Hmm I don't know… What are his good qualities?" Mai asked the little girl. _

_ "He seems very nice, and he smells good. Not like most boys who smell bad. Also he is very pretty." The little girl gushed. _

_ Everyone laughed. "Well if you say so." Mai smiled_

_ "In order for such a transaction to be official a ring needs to be given to the young lady." A man with glasses chimed in. _

_ "Mr. you need to have a ring. Do you have one?" The little girl became worried. _

_ "Hmmm let me see.." The man fished in his pockets for a few minutes and then pulled a small with velvet box. "How's this?" he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. The little girls eyes widened. The crowd gasped. "Do you think you could help me out?" He asked the girl._

_ The little girl took Mai's hand and put it in his. "Ok now you can ask." The little girl stepped back. _

_ "Mai will you marry me? Please say yes before we both catch a cold and my mother will come over to take care of us." He smiled. _

_ Tears slid down Mai's face as she laughed and said yes. She reached over and kissed him. The crowd cheered and clapped. _

"So after that night I realized how truly amazing you are. You see I was an orphan as well. I was raised by my aunt. When I saw how you were willing to you were to dance for the little girl, I knew you were the greatest." Megumi smiled and looked at Mai.

Mai's lips trembled as tears rolled down her face.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Megumi began to freak out. "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh Megumi, that was the most touching thing anyone has ever said to me." Mai smiled. "I did catch a cold by the way." She laughed "So did Naru and his mother did fly all the way from England to take care of us."

Megumi laughed as well.

* * *

**I hope you guys are liking the story. I didn't intend for the flashback to last that long, but i just got carried away and so you see what happened. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Because this is technically a mystery. I have to introduce the suspects, but i think i made it too Oh well. Hope you like it. Also I can relate to Mai when comes to attracting creepy people. As my best friend pointed out to me. I like games, comic****s, manga and anime, i'm smart (says her, i'm really average) and friendly and i have boobs and an ass of course the creepers are going to **** My roommate is going to make a twilight zone like video about my creeper **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"So what exactly did the police say again?" Lin asked as they all gathered around the SPR office. He has actually dragged himself away from his typing.

"The officers think that the stalker is someone close to us is some everyday way we would not suspect." Naru repeated.

"So who do you guys think it could be?" Masako asked.

"Well I guess there are a few suspects. The ballet puts me near a lot of strange people." Mai thought about all the people who had access to her during rehearsals.

"So let's hear you list the suspects." Monk said.

"Well I guess we could start with Masaru." Mai put her finger to her chin as she tried to recall everything that he has ever done or said to her.

"He's the artist, right?" Masako asked.

"Yeah, he is. He's always at the rehearsals." Mai said. "I'm not sure for the reason, but he and Cooper are friends I think. Also I think Cooper likes having him around because he is using his artwork in the background and wants to make him as involved as possible and make sure he's not doing anything to offend him."

"How is he involved?" Lin asked. "Besides the artwork and backdrops?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Mai shrugged. "I don't pay much attention to him. I only see him when Cooper calls us forward to so Masaru can say something about his artwork and Cooper says how it's incorporated in the choreography."

"Yasuhara, your always at the rehearsals with Mai." Naru asked him. "What do you see Masaru do?"

"Well, Masaru is kind of aloof. He shows up when called and then disappears. We he is around he and Mai glare at each other or call each other names." Yasuhara laughed.

"So he is an enemy?" asked Masako.

"I wouldn't exactly call him that." Mai said. "He may be a jerk, who I can't stand to be around more than I have to, but we seem to have this mutual respect when it comes to work."

"So he could have had access to, Mai's keys or personal belongings." said. Naru

"So is that how you think the stalker got in?" asked Ayako.

"That is he only explanation." said Naru. "The picture in some of the clue could only have come from someone who had been in the apartment and knew the layout and had memorized it all."

"So the stalker would have had to have been there multiple times or have a very good memory." said Yasuhara.

Mai shivered. She hated knowing that this person had been her home not only once, but got knows how many times.

"So Masaru could have made a mould of Mai's keys while she was busy rehearsing. Then he could have easily had copies made. Then if he had been observing your habits, he would have known when to slip away and into the apartment." said Lin.

"But there are still a few things left unanswered." explained Naru. "Firstly, how did he get access to the pictures? He would have had a connection of some kind. Secondly, how did he get in unnoticed? The police took the security tape footage from the halls and they showed nothing. He has the ability of invisibility or some how had the footage of him erased."

"In his studio there was piece he did for his uncle who is cop." said Mai. "But I don't like talking like he actually did this. It doesn't feel right."

"That could explain the access to the pictures. I'm so sure that answers the security footage though." Naru replied.

"So who else is on the suspect list?" Lin asked.

"I guess the married couple. I don't the husband is really a suspect, but his wife is another story." Mai grimaced.

"So is she always at rehearsals?" Lin asked.

"Yes, she and her husband are very wealthy and are the investors. I think that's why Cooper puts up with her. The husband doesn't seem to notice or mind it at all." answered Mai.

"I see." said Lin.

"Also this is the same woman who likes to feel up Mai." Yasuhara added. "But since that day that Mai pinched her in the ribs to escape, she has been very pouty. Like a spoiled child who didn't her way."

"So she too could have stolen her keys and had copies made. She certainly has enough money she could have paid someone to give her the pictures. She also could have paid someone off to erase the tapes." said Ayako.

"Did they question the security guard?" Masako asked.

"They did, but they said they got nothing from him." said Naru. "Even so they could easily detect whether or not the tapes had been tampered with."

"Who else?" Lin asked.

"Trinity Snow." Mai said. "She and I had an argument the other day. You see she has been trying to sign me as a client and constantly calling and emailing me. I finally lost it and told her off."

"So she is an American?" Masako asked. "She wouldn't have any connection in Japan would she? It would be harder for her."

"It would be." Answered Naru. "But depending on how much money she has, she could have bribed someone. Or found other ways of persuasion."

"Are you implying that she seduced someone?" Mai raised her voice. "That's a really horrible allegation."

"Jeez, Mai." Monk tried to calm her. "How are we supposed to figure out who did this when you keep defending everyone we list as a suspect."

"I'm sorry, but its not fair to say this stuff with no one to defend them." Mai said.

"It's alright." Naru said. "This way we can look at it from both sides. No Mai, I wasn't exactly implying that she seduced them. She is an agent, although appears not to be a very good sales person, but nonetheless this is her career."

"So is that all?" Lin asked.

"No, there's one more person who could have done it." Naru said.

"Megumi?" Mai asked completely shocked.

"She does have accessed to your belongings. She is always running around. She could have easily done it." Yasuhara pointed out.

"She's an assistant. That's her job." Mai defended her.

"She is also a very big fan of Mai." Naru said.

"So what if she is? She's very sweet." Mai said.

"Yeah and the other day she was telling Mai all about how she became a fan of hers." Yasuhara explained.

"Wait you were eavesdropping?" Mai yelled.

"Of course." Yasuhara smiled at her. "I get paid to do it. So apparently she say the final performance Mai did for Swan Lake, you know the night where all profit went to charity?" The rest of the group nodded.

"So I guess she was in the park afterwards and saw Mai dance for that girl, and of course saw the cute thing Naru did when he proposed. So anyways she totally gushed to Mai about how that's what made her greater than everyone else and blah blah and Mai ate it all up and started to cry."

"You make it sound like she was lying to me." Mai was angry.

"Mai, she was totally kissing your ass!" Yasuhara argued. "Don't you see the movie? The girl kisses the stars ass then kills her or locks her away."

"Not everything is like a movie, you know." Mai stoop up with her hands on her hips.

"And this is coming from the person who compares things to the elements of manga or an actual manga." Masako added. Mai sat down and pouted. She realized they had a point.

"Why are you more eager to defend her that anyone else?" John asked in his usual kind voice. He had been quiet the entire time. Mai calmed down and looked down at her hands.

"I don't really know…" she trailed off. "I guess.. she just reminds me a little of me." Naru looked at her curiously.

"I guess you can see the similarities." Naru said gently. Mai looked up him. "She lost both her parents and to go live with an unkind guardian. She is an assistant like you were, but only she is more compliant than you ever were. You feel bad for her hardships."

"How did you know about her guardian?" Mai asked. "You did background checks on everyone already didn't you?"

"Of course." Naru sipped his tea. "I pride myself on being very thorough."

"So what was the point of all this?" an annoyed Ayako asked.

"A different way of looking at it and to hear what everyone else thought." He replied.

"I think there's another reason why you like to defend her." Yasuhara added. "It's because she always defends you. She may be quiet and shy, but when comes to you she is loyal it seems.

"After spending so much time with the theatre people, I have noticed many things. They all admire Mai for her skill, but at the same time they are all very critical of how she has handled her career. They might not say it to her face, but they do say it."

Everyone looked at Mai who awkwardly looked away.

"After your conversation the other day, she basically said you are great because of how you have handled your career and for choosing to have a marriage." Yasuhara said.

"Mai." Naru began.

"Don't say anything please." Mai looked at him. "I don't care what they think. I will tell you what I told them. I'm happy with my decision. This is what I want. I want to be here like this. Talking and working things out together. Being famous isn't important."

* * *

**I really think i made it obvious, but i don't think it ruins it. You can all guess if you want, but i don't want to say who it actually is till the end. In case its not as obvious as it looks to me because i am writing this so i know all the secrets or at least most of them. I get carried away and then some how the story goes in a different direction than its supposed to because i couldn't kill someone when the time came or i felt bad making someone into the villian. Don't ask, i'm just weird. I think that was obvious after "Operation Twincest".lol I freaked my roommates boyfriend a fellow member of Japan Club. He didn't find it But i will promise to keep the stalker the same as i had intended before, if i changed it at the last minute nothing would make sense and all the hints would have been pointless. I hate it when the mystery ends and nothing made sense at all. In my opinion mystery should be able to be rationalized at the end. Mind bender or a mind fuck as i like to call some don't have be rational at all. Hence "mind fuck" because our brain basically says "fuck it." after trying to figure out what happened. i think mind fuck is in a song from Rocky Horror... Can't remember though... **

**Anyways never mind my hope you like the way the story is going. At least i know where its going not like a few times where i'm typing going "hmm i wonder what will happen next?" Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Please review

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_The dark figure sat at the desk in the corner of a dimly lit dirty room. The hands moved furiously over the keys of an old fashion typewriter. The clanking of the machine echoed off the concrete walls. _

"_They have no clue." The voice laughed. The typing ceased and the gloved hand reached over and picked up an autographed photo. "Never give u! Love Mai." The figure read off voice shaking with emotion. _

_The gloved hand trembled as the figure let out a few grunts and gasps of frustration and anger. Suddenly figure screamed and smashed the picture against the desk. "Oh, don't you worry." the voice now determined and bitter. "I won't give up." _

Mai was dancing around her living room. She always did this when cleaning or cooking. She bopped to the music and sang. During her time in New York, she had been introduced to Rocky Horror Picture Show.

She had to admit it was strange, but whenever she cleaned and listened to rocky horror, she had to dress up in her fishnet stockings and high heals along with her one of her corsets and even went crazy with her hair and make up.

She looked like Janet in the final dance scene. She also did all the parts too. She actually felt very proud of herself. She would love to be in Rocky Horror, but she saw that the chances of that ever happening were very slim.

Just as she finished doing the time warp and dusting, Sweet Transvestite came on. Mai had the karaoke version of all the songs. She had to admit she had all the characters down. As the music began, Mai got into position and began to act out all of Sweet Transvestite. **(I think everyone who watches this movie wishes they could be as sexy as Tim )**

How d'you do, I  
See you've met my  
Faithful handyman.  
He's just a little brought down  
Because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candy man.  
Don't get strung up by the way I look.  
Don't judge a book by its cover.  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover.  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania.  
Let me show you around  
Maybe play you a sound.  
You look like you're both pretty groovy.  
Or if you want something visual  
That's not too abysmal,  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.

The oven timer went off and she ran take out the dinner before it burned. She spoke the dialogue as she added a few ingredients.

Brad:  
I'm glad we caught you at home,  
Could we use your phone?  
We're both in a bit of a hurry.

Janet:  
Right.

Brad:  
We'll just say where we are,  
Then go back to the car.  
We don't want to be any worry.

Mai finished in the kitchen and walked back out into the living room and continued singing

Well you got caught with a flat, well, how `bout that?  
Well, babies, don't you panic.  
By the light of the night it'll all seem alright.  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic.  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania.  
Why don't you stay for the night?  
Riff Raff: Night!  
Or maybe a bite?  
Columbia: Bite!  
I could show you my favourite obsession.  
I've been making a man  
With blond hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my... ...tension  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania, ha ha,  
HEY, HEY!

I'm just a sweet transvestite. (Sweet transvestite)  
From Transexual, Transylvania.

She struck a final pose.

"Well I should hope you're not really a transvestite. We would have to break the news to my mother why there wouldn't be any little Mai's and Naru's running around for her to spoil." Naru chuckled as he stood in the doorway.

Mai was horrified. She had never told anyone about her secret love for Rocky Horror and her having to dress up when she listened to the songs. She screamed and tripped in her heals and tumbled backwards over the coffee table.

Naru hurried over to help her up. He was trying very hard not to laugh. He could see how embarrassed Mai was about him seeing her, not to mention her falling over.

"Wha-what are you doing home right now?" Mai stammered as her face turned a bright shade of red.

"I decided to take the rest of the day off. I can do that you know, being the boss. I see you've been leading a secret life. I'm not sure if I should be hurt or turned on right now." He laughed. Mai gave him a slight glare, but then began to laugh too.

"So if I was really a transvestite would you still be married to me?" Mai teased.

"Well that's a hard one." Naru replied and Mai gave him a smack on the arm and pretended to be offended. "I'm not sure how legal out marriage would be and mother would have to find a alternative way to get grandchildren."

"Oh I see how it is now." Mai laughed and pretended to pout. Naru scooped her up in his arms and moved toward the stairs. "What are you doing?" Mai asked.

"Going upstairs to double check." He replied and off the went to the bedroom.

"_So - come up to the lab,__  
__And see what's on the slab.__  
__I see you shiver with antici - (4 seconds) - pation.__  
__But maybe the rain__  
__Isn't really to blame.__  
__So I'll remove the cause. (chuckles)__  
__But not the symptom."_

_ The figure sang the last lines of the song while watching the married couple head up to their bedroom. "Have fun while you still can."_

* * *

**This is going to be about 19 chapters, chapter 20 is going to be a preview of the next story. Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So i fixed it. Now it won't be too confusing. Sorry about the mix up. **

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

Mai was still blushing as she got out of her car and walked across the street from the parking garage. Yesterday she and Naru had some much needed time. She hadn't realized how stressed she had been. Now she felt refreshed and excited about the fast approaching opening night.

Two more weeks till opening night. Mai was so excited and after yesterday she was even more excited to the trip she and Naru planned to take afterwards. A month, just the two of them, on a private tropical island with no interruptions. She signed as she imagined it.

She had come to realize long ago that when it came to Naru, her mind went to some very dirty places. Strange and dirty places.

_It was night time. The cool tropical breeze tickled her bare skin. She had been waiting too long for her lover. She got up and walked out the French doors and down the path. _

_ She could hear the crooning of the tropical birds and other creatures of the night. The stars twinkled above her as she stepped off the path and onto the sand. The sand was soft under her bare feet. She loved to wriggle her toes in it. _

_ She looked out to see her dark haired lover standing by the water's edge looking out at the reflection of the moon. Her heart skipped a beat. He turned towards her. Almost as if he could hear her heart pounding in her chest. He held out his hand to her. _

_ She ran to him. He slipped part of her lacey negligee off of her shoulder. Then he gently pressed his lips to her shoulder and kissed slowly to the crease of her neck. _

_ She unbuttoned his shirt and ran hands over his beautiful abs. They fell down on the sand together. She cried out in pleasure "Take me away you, beast!" _

_ "Mind if I join in as well?" Gene appeared on the sand beside her. _

"Ahhh!" Mai screamed and flung her arm out. There was another cry and clatter. Mai had hit Megumi who had been carrying a tray of coffee. She hurried and bent down to help the poor girl. "Oh my god, Megumi! I'm so sorry! So so sorry! Here let me help you!"

Mai grabbed a towel from her dance bag and tried to wipe Megumi as best as possible. "I'm sorry." Megumi cried.

"Why are you apologizing?" Mai was puzzled. "I'm the one that knocked you down."

"But I'm the one scared you." Megumi snuffled. "When you cried out 'Take me away you, beast!' I came up behind you and asked if you wanted something to drink and then you…"

Mai began to blush. "Oh did I say that out loud?" 'Oh kill me now.' Mai said to herself.

"Oh please don't be embarrassed!" Megumi got on her hands and knees and began to bow down to Mai. "I'm so sorry!" she continued to cry.

They were in the lobby of the building. Mai looked around. Surprisingly not many people were there at the moment. Mai tried to get Megumi to get up and stop bowing as best as possible.

"Really please don't worry about it." Mai said awkwardly. "I'll forgive you if you promise to forgive me and let me pay for the dry cleaning and coffee."

"Of course anything you say!" Megumi cried. "and please don't be embarrassed about shouting that out loud. It only shows how dedicated you are. You must have been practicing a part for your next project that you're keeping a secret."

"Urr um, yeah I guess you can say that." Mai laughed nervously.

Yeah your next project being the Ballerina and the Narcissist: A tale of tropical ecstasy. Said a familiar voice that only Mai could hear.

"Shhh!" Mai said.

"What?" Megumi looked clueless and confused.

"Oh nothing. Sorry I just sneezed a little." Mai pretended to blow her nose.

Nice save sister in law. Gene chuckled.

Mai frowned. "You know what I'm going to go over to the desk and look for some paper towels." Mai hurried over to the welcome desk that was missing its attendant. She ducked down so no one could see her.

"So that was you!" she growled to herself.

"No that mess. That was all you. You and Noll are so similar." He chuckled again.

"Now she thinks she scared me and caused me to flip out." Mai hissed.

"But you didn't correct her and tell her the truth." Gene pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I should have said "No Megumi, you didn't scare me. It was my deceased brother in law popping in on my sexual fantasy about my husband.' That would have been so much better." Mai said sarcastically.

"Hey you never know. She probably would have offered to die so that she could come after me." He joked.

"Will you just get lost?" Mai growled.

"Fine, but I need to warn you to be prepared." He said.

"Prepared for what?" Mai asked. "Gene? Gene..? Gene?" Gene was already gone.

"Can I help you with something?" The desk attendant had returned.

Mai quickly turned around causing the girl to gasp. "Oh just looking for some paper towels or napkins." Mai hurried away.

She and Megumi walked toward the rehearsal rooms. She noticed the people they passed were staring at them. Megumi began to blush and bow her head in embarrassment. She was a mess. Mai had assured her that she would find her something to wear in the costume department.

"Don't worry about it." Mai tried to make her feel better. "We'll have you cleaned up in no time. While you shower in my dressing room, I'll find something for you to wear." Mai's voice trailed off as she realized that they were not staring at Megumi.

They were staring at Mai. She and Megumi passed a large poster which caught her eye. Mai suddenly stopped and backed up. Her eyes widened in horror as she stared at the poster of herself.

"What the hell?" Mai cried out in disbelief. It was her dressed in her Rocky Horror outfit. "How the hell did these get here?"

She ripped the poster off the wall and continued forward. She saw that there were posters of her in different poses plastered all the way down the hallway. Mai furiously started to rip them all down.

She was going to kill whoever was responsible for this. She could hear them whispering as the passed her. She could even hear a few of them chuckle. Her face was turning red from anger and embarrassment.

She burst onto the stage and began to shout. "I want an explanation! How did these get here? Who did this?"

No one answered. They looked at each other hoping someone would have the courage to say something.

"Well?" Mai looked around. "They didn't just magically appear!"

"Mai…" Cooper tried to speak. "We have no idea how this happened. I can call the police if you like?" he was trying to smooth things over.

Mai took a deep breath. "No, I ripped them all down. Let's just get on with rehearsal."

Mai's one way of forgetting all her troubles was through dancing. She felt like she could escape from the world around her and fly.

"Ok that's it for the day. We're ready for opening night. Only two more weeks." Cooper told the cast. "No one do anything stupid till after the show." That earned a few laughs.

Mai walked over to her bag and grabbed her extra towel. As she pulled it out and began to wipe herself, an envelope fell out. She bent down and picked it out. As she turned it around she gasped. Her name was typed on it same as the one she had found in her pocket.

"No…" Her voice quivered. "Not again." She took a deep breath. She had to open it. She couldn't wait for Naru. She had to do it now. "Like ripping off a bandaid" she told herself.

She tore the top and reached inside and pulled out a photo. Mai let out a blood curdling scream as she dropped the photograph. The photograph wasn't of her this time.

It was worse than that. At least it was to her because looking at the photograph she was reminded of something she wished she could permanently forget. Gene's decaying corpse.

She remembered being in the water, she remembered having to make the identification, she remembered saying her goodbyes to Gene and pulling back the sheet to see his body.

Mai was on her hands and knees crying. Everyone had gathered around her.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you ok?"

"What happened?"

Then they saw the picture. A few people screamed. Some got sick and ran off to vomit. Others were equally horrified and yet managed to stay calm.

The next thing Mai was aware of was someone draping a heavy leather jacket on her and leading her to her dressing room. Mai was sat down on the couch and handed a glass of water.

Megumi appeared in tights and a t shirt. Her hair was wet from getting out of the shower.

"What happened?" She squeaked. "Is she alright?" The firm hands quickly and rudely shoved her out of the dressing room and slammed the door and locked. The loud sound brought Mai back to her senses.

She looked up to see Masaru over by the stove preparing tea. She looked at the jacket. It must have been his. She watched him fill the kettle up with water and place it on the stove. He looked around for the tea pot and cups. She saw how he carefully placed them on a tray with the milk and sugar.

The kettle whistled and he took it off and poured the tea in the elegant tea pot. Mai had received the pink tea set as a wedding present. She turned around and carried the tray over to the couch and placed it on the table and then pulled up a chair from near by.

"I tried to call your husband at work, but there was no answer." He tried to make small talk. "So what happened to the guy with the glasses you always have accompanying you to rehearsal?"

"No." Mai's voice was shaky. "They have a case." She paused as she pressed her hand to her forehead to try and unscramble her thoughts. "Its in some remote area. You can't get cell phone reception either."

"Here drink this." He handed her a cup. "I wasn't sure how you liked it, but judging from you stash of chocolate bars, I assumed you liked it sweet."

Mai eyed the cup and then gave Masaru a suspicious look.

"It's not poisoned." He was a little annoyed. "Can't I do something nice?"

Mai continued to give him the same look.

"Ok. I guess it seems weird considering my dislike for you." Masaru said. "But honestly, why would I want to poison you and ruin the show?"

"How would that ruin the show?" Mai asked. "In the theater was have understudies who are just as good."

"Yeah, but not as famous." Masaru argued. "And Cooper would kill me. Not to mention it would be pretty obvious it was me and prison doesn't suit me and my art." He was serious.

"I guess your right." Mai said and took a sip. "So it wasn't you who made those posters?"

"Of course not." He looked disgusted. "I only create real art. I wouldn't waste my time with that."

Mai took another sip of her tea.

"Serves you right anyways." He said as he leaned back in the chair.

"What do you mean?" Mai was getting pissed off.

"If you didn't want anyone to see those you shouldn't have had them taken to begin with. That stuff always gets out." He had a point.

"For your information I didn't have those taken. I don't know who took them." Mai froze. Those must have been from yesterday. Someone had been taking pictures of her!

"Wait what?" He sat up and looked concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mai was getting a head ache. She wanted to sleep, but she didn't want to go home alone and everyone was on a case.

"So are you saying you have a stalker. How long as this been going on?" He asked her.

"None of your damn business!" She snapped. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Mai shook her head and moaned. "Its just all getting to me now."

"I know we're supposed to hate each other, but I can make an exception here and there. So if need someone to listen.." his voice trailed off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12

* * *

**

Mai began to cry. Masaru looked on in horror. Mai was blubbering. She reached over for the box of tissues and blew her nose.

"I have a stalker who some how got into my home and got a hold of police evidence from years ago." Mai sobbed

"You mean that serial killer case that you were a victim in?" He asked.

"Yes." Mai cried. "I didn't think that many people knew about it. They had tried to keep a low profile."

"Well my uncle is a cop so I do hear things most people don't…" Masaru said awkwardly as he tried to calm her.

"So now their taking pictures of me while I'm doing housework and sending me pictures of my dead brother in law's decaying corpse."

"Harsh." Masaru handed her a chocolate bar. Mai began to wolf it down.

"That's not even the half of it." She tried to say through sobs and a mouth full of chocolate. "I'm working on this and having to be around crazy people. Megumi, that investor woman and her husband, and that agent, and you! No offense, but your mean." Mai took another bite of chocolate.

"None taken." He said coolly. "I thought you and Megumi were close?"

"She's still nuts though." Mai mumbled. "She still bows and crys and faints and kisses my feet all the time."

"You don't like it?" he asked

"No!" Mai glared. "Besides what you think. I'm not a spoiled princess."

"Prima Donna" He corrected. Mai glared "Sorry continue."

"I don't want that kind of attention. People look at me funny and whisper things about me "poor girl got married and now she's lost her chances of ever being famous" or "what was she thinking?" or even better "what a waste of talent." I keep telling them that I don't want it." Mai ranted.

"Are you telling them or telling yourself?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" Mai had never thought of that.

"If you don't care why would you even bother to tell everyone else?" He explained. "You're really just trying to convince yourself that you're fine with it."

"Really don't want the fame." Mai said.

"No, maybe not the fame, but you wouldn't be where you are if the urge to test yourself and see how far you can go wasn't there." He took a sip of his tea. "You may be a great dancer, but you still had to fight to get there. Natural talent only goes so far."

Mai looked confused. He mouth was slightly open. She wasn't sure if it was because he was making sense or that she hadn't figured this out before.

"Look I'll use myself as an example." He took a bite of a chocolate bar. "I have natural artistic ability. Talent. When I was a kid I was better at art then the rest of the kids, but that didn't stop me. I pushed myself. I took every class I could get my hands on. I wanted to see how far I could go. I wanted to prove that I wasn't just a wannabe." He took another bite and continued.

"So when I got older and it came to college, I decided to study in New York. I fought hard to get accepted and get the scholarships I would need. I was good, but it wasn't easy to get my stuff noticed. So I got my lucky break. I have a gallery in New York and have plans to open one in Tokyo. Now my work is going to get even more publicity when people come to see the show and my work is the backdrop."

"You care about the publicity?" she asked.

"Yeah. You seemed surprised?" He smiled. "I may be the tortured artist who shuns the world, but I still have pride. I like it when people see my work and like or hate. I especially like it when the ones who like it and the ones who hate it get into big fights." He smiled to himself as if he were remembering an incident. "You're no different."

"I told you-" Mai protested.

"Your goal isn't fame, but you still want people to see you and you still want to push yourself. Therefore you are torn between wanting the domestic life and seeing where your career takes you." He looked smug there was a long pause before Mai answered.

"I still hate you." Mai glared.

"The feeling is mutual." He smiled and started to eat another chocolate bar.

* * *

**A few days later**

Naru had called Mai later that evening from a payphone. She explained to him about the incident so Naru and the rest of the team rushed back.

Now they were back to sitting in the office discussing the events.

"So who could have taken the pictures?" Monk asked.

"Anyone who was watching could have." Mai said for the hundredth time. "We're going around in circles. All of them could have. They all could have found a way of getting a hold of Gene's autopsy picture."

"So what about the posters?" Masako asked.

"What about them?" Mai was getting tired of going around in circles.

"Well how were they laid out? Did they look professional or amateur?" She elaborated.

"I guess professional. I was too angry to really judge." Mai tried to remember.

"This would have been easier if you hadn't ripped them up and threw them away." Naru said.

"Oh so what would you have done if it had been you?" Mai asked. Naru didn't respond. Mai already knew he would have probably torched the place with lighting.

"Well we do have some of the remnants." John held up a piece of the poster. The had fished through the trash and were trying to put them back together.

"So you don't think it's Masaru?" Ayako asked Mai.

"Well I don't know." She sighed. "He might have been putting on an act to try and get close to me or throw us off, but why would he want to ruin me before the show that is going to give him free publicity?"

"Maybe he is bitter about selling out and want to ruin the show through you so the blame won't be on him." Monk suggested.

"The Trinity and Mei would want to ruin you because you have pissed them off by rejecting them." John suggested.

"Or Megumi could want to ruin you because she's just crazy and doesn't want you to have more adoring fans and make her less important or something like that." Yasuhara said as he examined a scrap that appeared to have Mai's butt cheek hanging out. Masako smacked him in the head and he put the piece back down.

"I don't know." Mai slumped down. "When you say it like that I guess it could be anyone, but it's just hard to accuse people like this."

"So what the plan now?" Ayako looked to Naru. He placed his cup back on the tabled.

"It would seem the best option is to continue like nothing has happened." Naru held his chin in his hand. "The police don't seem to know who it could be. Even if Mai were to quit, that wouldn't solve anything. This person would continue to harass us."

"It has to be someone from the theater." Lin sat at the computer typing. "The incidents started occurring after Mai began to work on this ballet."

"But does that mean that the person who is behind this began when he or she met Mai at the theatre?" Monk asked.

"No." Naru answered. "This isn't something that just started. It began long before. It would be safe to assume that whoever had been watching us for much much longer. It was only through the rehearsals that they were able to get Mai's keys and enter the apartment."

"We still don't have a plan?" John pointed out.

"The plan is to catch them in the act." Naru looked grimly at his cup.

"I don't like this plan!" Ayako go up from her spot. "You're basically saying were using Mai as bait and waiting for them to act. That's insane!"

"It's the only thing we have left." Mai got up and stood by Naru. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He reached up and held it. "We have to end this."

* * *

**Ok i hope you guys are enjoying this. Please Review. If you want to guess who you think it is then feel free. Please Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope the story is not dragging Please review.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

No one was too thrilled by the idea of Mai being the bait, but as Mai had pointed out, they had run out of other options. So now as they counted down the days till the performance everyone was attending the rehearsals.

"Guys!" Mai stomped over to the SPR members. "Stop harassing everyone!"

"We're just trying to protect you." Ayako folded her arms.

"Yeah." Monk added.

"Well your being rude and I will have you all thrown out if you don't knock it off." Mai snapped.

"How are we being rude?" Ayako snapped back.

"Lets see." Mai began.

* * *

**Flashback.**

"here's you tea Mai." Megumi came over with the tray.

"Thank you, Megumi." Mai smiled and went to take the tray.

"Hold it right there!" Ayako shouted and smacked the bottom of the tray. This caused cause it to fly out of Mai's hands and onto Megumi.

Megumi screamed as the hot liquid spattered onto her clothes and fell to the ground.

"Megumi!" Mai cried out as she knelt down next to the poor girl. "Ayako, what the hell?"

"It could have been poisoned." She seemed satisfied with herself.

"Are you crazy?" Mai screamed.

"Am I crazy? Are you crazy?" she screamed back.

"How am I the crazy one? You just poured hot tea on Megumi!" Mai screamed.

"I'm alright.." Megumi moaned.

"No your not!" Mai snapped. "Your hurt and very upset at what Ayako did. Ayako apologize to her now!"

"You should be thanking me!" Ayako huffed.

"Thanking you?" Mai couldn't believe what she was hearing. She and Ayako would have continued to fight if Naru hadn't intervened.

Back to the present

"I apologized to her." Ayako rolled her eyes. "But that tea could have been poisoned.

"Sure, Ayako." Mai rolled her right back.

"It's a little scary how similar they have become. Like mother like daughter." Masako whispered to Yasuhara.

"Let's see what Monk and Yasuhara have been up to." Mai turned her anger on the two men.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hey! You!" Masaru stormed over to Mai.

"I have a name." Mai glared.

"I don't care." He glared back.

"Then why are you here?" Mai asked.

"Call off your goons." He snapped.

"My what?" Mai looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Let's see the two morons who keep following me around! The tall one keeps making threatening remarks!" he was fuming.

"Monk threatened you?" Mai was shocked.

"I don't care what his- their names are! Make it stop." He spat and poked Mai with his finger.

"There he is!" Mai heard Monk shout as he talked Masaru to the ground and started to hit in.

"I'll teach you not to mess with our Mai! Stalker!" Monk growled.

"Monk! Stop!" Mai reached over and threw all her weight on his arm to hold him back.

* * *

**Back to the present.**

"Your lucky you weren't arrested." Mai scolded him.

"I was defending you." He sounded hurt. Mai sighed and put covered face in annoyance.

_The figure that was watching in the distance. 'She doesn't know it's me. The figured smirked and chuckled The figure began to clench its fists. 'Damn her!' spat. Mai, who had been yelling at her entourage, was not laughing and smiling with. The two of the guys tried to pick her up and carry her away. She shrieked and laughed. _

_ 'They can't help you. They won't be your for much no longer either. Soon it will all be over.'_

_ "Hey are you alright there? You seem a little stressed" one of the stage crew asked. _

_ "Oh I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." The figure smiled. _

_ "Ok. Well keep yourself in good health. Don't know what we'd do without you." He walked away. _

"May I have a word with you Miss Taniyama, I mean Mrs. Shibuya."

Mai turned and saw Mei standing behind her. "Oh sure."

Mei linked arms with Mai and led her away. "So how have you been?" She asked politely.

"Oh, fine." Mai didn't know where this was going and had wished she hadn't told everyone to stop interfering just now. "And you?"

"Oh I've been marvelous." She smiled. "I must apologize for some of my behavior. I have an appreciation for beauty and I tend to get carried away." She sighed. Mai didn't say anything.

"So I was wondering what your next project will be." Mei asked her.

"Well, my husband and I are going on a trp." Mai still didn't like linking arms with Mei.

"I see. And after that?" She asked.

"Maybe start a family." Mai replied.

"Oh so this might every well be your last show." Mei had now led them to the court yard that was filled with beautiful flowers and a fountain.

"Well I hadn't thought of it like that." Mai said.

"So you will not be creating your own ballet or your own choreography?" She sounded surprised.

"Well I guess not." Mai said. She hadn't ever thought about creating her own choreography and actually performing it. She hadn't really thought about this being her last performance.

"To think the greatest ballerina since Victoria Paige is retiring at such a young age." Mei went on.

"Well I wasn't actually planning on retiring." Mai said.

"You know there aren't many ballerinas' who come back after having children, at least not many come back and are good." Mei released Mai's arm and sat down by the fountain.

"Ah such a lovely day." Mei stretched out in the warm sunlight. "I wouldn't have thought anyone would be willing to give up all this when it hasn't even begun."

"What do you mean?" Mai frowned.

"True you have made quite a name for yourself, you have participated in some once in a lifetime opportunities, but your still so young and so talented. You could have done what many have failed at."

"And what is that?" Mai asked.

"Bring back Ballet." Mei said.

"I don't understand." Mai frowned.

"Oh Mai, you disappoint me." Mei shook her head. "Ballet has it's own following, but its very small compared to hip hop and brink dancing, and all those things teenagers do. Ballet is dying. Not many in the younger generation even know what Ballet is."

"Yes I'll admit that ballet isn't appreciated like it should be, but how would I help?" Mai had no clue where Mei was going with this.

"You are very beautiful and versatile. You sing and dance and very good taste. Your kind and generous. You could bring back the prestige this art once had. Cooper's choreography can only do so much without someone with the talent and skill to make them popular." Mei was serious. She did not smile seductively or sound coy.

"I think you have to high of an opinion of me." Mai said.

"Hmm everyone's entitled to their opinions, but I just happen to share the same opinions of almost everyone in the dance community." Mei smiled.

"Well I don't share this opinion." Mai turned to leave.

"Oh? You don't even want to try?" Mei asked `causing Mai to stop. "I mean, you were so determined not to let things interfere with your career before. Now you want babies."

"Look I'm dedicated. I can have both." Mai said.

"I'm sure you can, but I don't see your hurry with having a family. You're very young still. Why don't you two wait?"

"You know, you are in no position to talk to be about this with me." Mai crossed her arms.

"Really now?" Mei crossed her legs and leaned back. "And who is? Did you even discuss this with your husband?"

"Why do you care?" Mai asked.

"I take that as a no." Mei began to hum.

"We can discuss it when we go on vacation." Mai said.

"So this wanting babies and such is not any suggestion from your husband. I think its an excuse." Mei began to play with the water in the fountain.

"An excuse?" Mai was fuming.

"Precisely. You are afraid. You're afraid that you can't cut it, afraid of the attention, or afraid of it tearing your marriage apart." Mei looked over at Mai. "Would you like me to list more? Or would you like to pick one?"

Mai glared. "You know I'm not afraid. My marriage is strong enough to stand against anything."

"Is it now?" Mei looked played surprised.

"Yes it is." Mai continued to glare.

"I'll take your word, but that doesn't stop the doubt. It's so obvious. While you play the part of a devout and loving wife, you still have doubts of whether or not the two of you are strong enough." Mai stayed silent.

"Everyone knows about you and your husband's line of work." Mei sighed. "All the dangerous cases, the near death experiences. Now if you retire will he retire as well? I mean is this vacation for you or your husband?"

"I don't know what you're trying to imply." Mai's voice quivered.

"I think you do, but you don't want to admit it." Mei said. "But I'll explain anyways. The wanting babies, they wanting to retire, its all for a reason or for several reasons. It's because you don't want your husband to continue working on those dangerous cases. If you two are busy with the babies, then you can't work."

"I—" Mai tried to interrupted.

"You're rich. I know about your fortune. You're actually very very rich. The Empire that you inherited is very well known. You could keep popping out kids. He can't leave you to go on a case if your pregnant. Or you can't leave him if you're pregnant or less inclined if children are involved."

"Well then if Mai wants to as you say "popping out kids" then I'm happy to help her out in anyway. Even if it means no more ghost hunting." Naru appeared behind Mai.

"Well then maybe you two will make it after all." Mei smiled. Mai did not. In fact she turned around and began to hurry away.

"Mai!" Naru called after her. He caught her arm. "Mai wait."

"I—I can't do this right now." Mai's voice was still quivering.

"Mai-." Naru said softly.

"Naru, I need some time to think." Mai cried.

"Don't listen to her or any of them. They're just playing with your mind. Come back inside with me." Naru tried to lead her in.

"No!" Mai pulled away. "How does everyone else know what's going on inside my head than me?"

"Come on, Mai." Naru said softly.

"They're all right. You know they are and even I know they are." Mai said "You always knew and yet you didn't say anything?"

"I didn't know. I knew you were upset about the cases, but I didn't know that's why you wanted this break. If you want me to quit I can, if you want to have lots of kids and start right away we can." Naru took her in his arms.

"I don't…" Mai said softly. "Not for those reason."

"What do you want? Just ask and I'll do it." Naru begged her.

"I don't know what I want. I can't think clearly right now. I'm just confused." Mai said softly.

"I have all the time in the world to wait." Naru embraced her tighter.

_'So now everything is out in the open.' The figured lurked in the shadows. 'You won't be able to think at all when I'm done.' The figured turned and walked back down the hallway.

* * *

_

**I hope this isn't too confusing if so then here is a quick recap. Mai is a very complex person. She has spent much of her life denying some of the things and how they affect her. She has gotten better, but sometime like at the current moment, she doesn't realize the true reason she wants something or desires some choice. So We will learn more. She worries about her husband and therefore would like him to quit, but at the same time would never ask that of him. She made herself think that she was ready to retire and start a family, but really she wants to have her career a bit longer before settling down. Naru being Naru basically suspected that Mai wasn't ok, but he couldn't be sure of the reasoning considering all that has been going on. So he being devoted to her wants to make her happy and help her. Mai now that she is more aware of her feelings isn't sure what she wants due to the stress she's been under. What will happen next? What will she decide? Who is the stalker? When will he/she strike? Again its probably obvious, but i'm hoping its **

**Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about any typos I tend to write late at night and sometimes after awhile my brain and hands start to do separate things. Please Review.**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Tonight was the night. Mai sat at the mirror in her dressing room. She had made it this far and all the hard work that they had put in was going to pay off. She was excited, but at the same time something was bothering her. It was her dream. The distorted reflection in the mirror, what did it mean?

Suddenly Mai saw her reflection next to her in the mirror. "Hello Mai." Trinity greeted her.

Mai jumped back. She tried to run for the door, but Trinity beat her to it. "I don't think so." She smiled her creepy smile.

"What the hell do you want?" Mai took the defensive position.

"You know what I want." Trinity turned the lock on the door and removed the key.

"Oh my god." Mai cried. "Stay away from me!" Mai cried out. "Someone help me!" Mai screamed.

"Save your voice." Trinity came closer. "You should know better than anyone that your dressing room it sound proof."

"Damn it!" Mai swore as she tried to think of a way to escape.

"You thought that you could just spurn me?" Trinity began to pace the room.

"I didn't spurn you, you crazy bitch!" Mai spat.

"Oh look whose talking?" Trinity laughed. "I know all about your trips to the psych ward and your time in the metal hospital. I even know about the doctor you saw back in New York. A certain Dr. Krissy Tulip."

"Maybe you should have made an appointment with her as well. Clearly you need some help." Mai was trying to buy herself sometime. Someone was going to come looking for her.

"Shut up!" Trinity reached in her pocket and pulled out a gun.

SPR

Naru went to meet the rest of his family. They had their own box for watching the performance.

"Tonight's the night." Monk clapped him on the back. "How are things between you two?"

"Fine." Naru straightened himself.

"So does she still want to have kids after she finishes the show?" Ayako asked.

"We don't know what we are going to do. We're still going on the trip, but we plan to take this time to clear our head and relax. Then we will see what happens." Naru didn't like having to share personal feelings with people other than Mai or Gene.

"So why aren't you with her right now?" Yasuhara asked

"She threw me out." Naru sounded grim. "I was making her more stressed out with my pacing."

"I don't think its wise to leave her alone. The spirits here are restless." Masako said.

"What do you mean?" Naru narrowed his eyes. "Have you been sensing spirits here?"

"There are some spirits here, but none to worry about they are just observing. Out of habit or out of comfort." Masako said.

"So when you say they are restless…" Yasuhara asked

"That means something is out of place. Something is disturbing them." Masako said.

Naru turned and hurried out the door.

"Where are you going?" Lin called.

"To check on my wife." Naru ran off.

"Damn. He shouldn't go alone." Lin took off followed by everyone else.

* * *

**Mai**

"What are you going to do?" Mai cried and held up her hands.

"I'm going to make you mine." She slowly walked to Mai.

"I belong to no one!" Mai shouted.

"Oh but you will." Trinity threw her purse at Mai. "Now open it up."

"What?" Mai looked at the purse in disbelief

The gun clicked as Trinity removed the safety.

"Open the god damn purse!" Trinity moved closer.

Mai rummage through the bag. "What am I looking for?"

"Don't rush me!" Trinity yelled.

"Ok I'm sorry." Mai yelped.

"Now take out a pen." Trinity ordered.

**SPR**

* * *

"Look sir. I can't let you back there. Your wife gave strict orders." The guard explained.

"I know what she said, but I need to check on her." Naru was getting irritated.

"I'm sure you are, but you're wife said—"

"I know I know. Just let us in." Naru growled.

"I'm more afraid of your wife than you." The man took a step back.

* * *

**Mai**

Mai held up the pen. "I have the pen."

Trinity reached behind her and pulled a packet of papers.

"Sit down at the table." She ordered.

Mai slowly sat down. Trinity walked over and sat next to her. She pressed the gun into her side.

"Now lets get down to business." Her voice changed from violent and angry to perky and happy.

* * *

**SPR**

"I really don't have time to wait around." Naru argued.

"Please return to you seat sir." The guard asked.

"Why did all of you come if you weren't going to help?" Naru turned to the rest of SPR.

"If you can't convince him then how what are we supposed to do?" Yasuhara shrugged. "Now if you ask nicely I would be more than happy to help." Naru glared

"Ok ok don't ask. I'll help anyways." Yasuhara walked up pulled the guard off to the side to chat. As he and the guard were chatting he motioned for the others to go.

* * *

**Mai**

"As you can see in section D, that I would only as a small fee of 10%." Trinity was going through the contract. Mai couldn't believe what was going on.

"Oh.." Mai was doing her best to play along. The gun was pressed into her side and the woman was discussing a contract.

"Now why don't you just sign here." She pointed to the line.

"What now?" Mai was trying to stay calm.

"Sign the damn contract." Trinity pressed the gun harder into her side.

* * *

**SPR**

Naru and the others rushed to Mai's dressing room. Naru tried the handle. It was locked. Mai would never have locked the door. Naru tried to kick it down. It wouldn't budge. The Monk and Lin joined in.

* * *

**Mai**

Trinity and Mai looked up. They heard the banging from the door.

"Ignore it." Trinity snapped. "Now sign!"

* * *

**SPR**

"Guys that's not going to work. Where's the key?" Ayako asked.

"There's no time." Naru grunted as they threw their weight against the door.

"Everyone out of the way!" Yasuhara came barreling through with a giant fire axe. Everyone ran out his way.

* * *

**Mai**

"What are the hell are they doing?" Trinity screamed. Mai tried to run, but Trinity grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "You're not going anywhere."

The door splintered and crashed open. Naru rushed in followed by the rest of the team.

"Don't come any closer!" Trinity screamed. "I'll shoot!" She pressed the gun into Mai even harder.

"If you hurt her I swear to god!" Naru growled.

"I said stay there!" Trinity pointed the gun at Naru. Mai snapped into action. She hooked Trinity's arm with her and yanked it away from Naru. Then she swung her leg gracefully and knock Trinity to the ground.

The security guards and the police rushed in and took the crazed Trinity away.

"Mai!" Naru said as Mai rushed into his arms. "Its over. Its finally over."

"Thank god." Mai cried.

"Did she hurt you?" Naru asked her.

"No I'm fine." Mai wiped away her tears and smiled. "I'm sorry we fought."

"I wouldn't call it a fight." Naru smiled. "More like venting. You needed it. I meant what I said."

"I know you did." Mai rested her head against his shoulder. "There is one thing left though. We have to finish the show."

"Don't you think it would be good to reschedule?" Naru.

"Naru, you're forgetting one of the biggest rules in show business." Mai was very serious. "The show must go on."

* * *

**Hope you guys are liking the story. Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just to let everyone know. Cooper Nielson is a character in this movie called center stage. At the end of the movie there is a ballet performance. Which is really cool. I've seen it many time. It was after I watched Ghost Hunt that I thought. It would be cool if Mai was dancing in it. Go to Youtube and search for Center stage final dance. Its 9:23 in length.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Everyone took their seats. There was a slight delay, but as Mai said the show must go on.

The curtain rose and the show began. Mai was beautiful. Naru watched her become her character and loose herself in the performance. He now understood what that woman had been talking about. Anyone whether they understood ballet or not, would be mesmerized by her movements.

The show ended and the audience went nuts. They cheered and cheered. After 14 curtain calls, Mai was finally allowed to retreat to her dressing room. She loved the feeling after a great performance.

"Congratulations, Prima Donna." Masaru said as he leaned on the door frame.

"Not even you can ruin this moment." Mai smiled and began to take off her make up.

"I see your door has had better days." He gestured to the splintered remains that were against the wall outside. "So who knew Trinity would totally lose it. Glad you're okay. Still hate you though." He smiled.

"Oh believe me the feeling is mutual." Mai said.

"Mai, you were wonderful!" Ayako cried as she pushed past Masaru and into the room.

"So when's the party start? I'm famished." Monk groaned. Ayako sent him a death glare. Mai laughed.

"Sorry Monk. You might want to go eat dinner. The party has probably been cancelled." Mai smiled apologetically.

"What? Why?" Monk looked upset.

"Well all the questioning. I think everyone has had enough." Mai explained.

"Oh no the party is still on and you're expected to attend. Your adoring public would be disappointed and I need you to go around tell everyone to buy my art." Masaru turned and left.

* * *

**Party**

"I get to have the handsomest man as my date." Mai laughed. Naru didn't really want to attend the party he was tried. Lin bailed, but everyone else was there.

"Come dance with me, Mai!" Yasuhara came and pulled at Mai's arm. She was in a long halter dress. It sparkled in the lights. It was backless and had a slit up the side. Her hair was in an elegant up do.

"I don't think I can in this dress." Mai gestured to the long back. "Besides where's Masako?"

"Masako will only dance if you dance. Besides she doesn't know my moves." Yasuhara began to walk like an Egyptian.

"I'm surprised I do." Mai was pulled to the dance floor.

**(Shake it up by Selena Gomez. I had this song stuck in my head for weeks. I don't mind it, but when its in your head you tend to want to dance which isn't good in public, especially if your uncoordinated like me.)**

Don't like waiting _[x2]_  
Lets go right now!  
Gotta' hit the ground  
Dancing before the music  
Slows down

What I'm sayin' _[x2]_  
If there's something to fix  
take it to another level,  
This is the remix

Everybody, everybody  
Get out on the floor  
It can get a little crazy  
When the kick hits the floor

Make a scene _[x2]_  
Nobody can ignore  
Don't knock it, til you rock it  
We can't take it not more!

Bring the lights up!  
Bust the doors down!  
Dust yourself off,  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!  
DJ set it off!  
Take it up a notch  
All together now!  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!

Shake it up!  
Break it down _[x2]_  
I've got something to say  
When you're dancin' whit me,  
It's like we go MIA

Make a scene _[x2]_  
Nobody can ignore  
Don't knock it, til you rock it  
We can't take it not more!

Bring the lights up!  
Bust the doors down!  
Dust yourself off,  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!  
DJ set it off!  
Take it up a notch  
All together now!  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!

Sh-sh-sh-Shake it up,  
You gotta change it up!  
And if the days not right?  
Just brush it off tonight!  
Put on the attitude!  
Your in my pocket mood  
And when you've had enough,  
Sh-sh-sh-shake it up!

Bring the lights up!  
Bust the doors down!  
Dust yourself off,  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!  
DJ set it off!  
Take it up a notch  
All together now!  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!

Mai walked back over to Naru. "Why don't you go ahead home. You look beat. I'll finish up and meet you there." She kissed him.

"Alright, but be back soon or I'll have to come looking for you." He teased her.

Mai watched as Naru walked out of the ballroom. She looked over and saw her family dancing away. Yasuhara and Masako had replaced Mai with John. Who was doing very well at keeping up.

She bid everyone a goodbye and grabbed her things took a quick trip to the bathroom.

* * *

**Naru**

Naru walked into the apartment. There was no greeting from the animals, they were at Ayako and Monk's place. He climbed the stairs and got ready for bed. He slumped down on the bed and looked at the clock. A half an hour had gone by. He heard the front door open and close. Mai was back.

He wondered what was taking her so long. He was still in his dress clothes he had been too tired to take them off. He got up and walked to the stairs.

"Mai?" he called. He looked out to see the room was filled lit candles. He started down the stairs. Mai came out of the kitchen with two glasses of wine. The room was cast in shadows.

"I thought it would be a nice surprised." She handed him the glass. "Cheers to a happily ever after filled with lots of babies."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Naru asked her.

"I've never been surer" and she kissed him. "I have another surprise for you." Mai slipped off her clothes to show off her lacey underwear. "Do you like it?" she giggled.

"Of course." He began to kiss her passionately. She ripped his shirt off and then his pants. They didn't make it to the bedroom this time. Instead they had sex next to the piano next to the stairs.

"Hmmm is something wrong?" she asked him.

"No nothing. Is something wrong with you?" he was concerned.

"No why do you ask?" She began to kiss his chest.

"It just felt different this time." Naru said.

"Was it bad?" She asked.

"No it was just different." He lied.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs then." She grabbed her silky robe and threw it on. Naru pulled on his pants.

"I thought that got stolen?" he asked pointing to the silky robe.

"I guess I was wrong. I found it upstairs." She said and took his hand and began to lead him upstairs. "Let's make a baby."

"Over my dead body!" Mai growled. She turned on the lights. Standing in the middle of the room in her gown was Mai. So then who was with Naru?

There was a click as Mai imposter handcuffed him to the banister.

"Mai!" Naru yelled. "Wait what the hell?"

"That's what I would like to know! What the hell?" The imposter cried.

"You slept with my husband! You bitch!" Mai was raving.

"He's my husband! He loves me!" the imposter screamed. Naru now got a good look at her. She was almost exactly like Mai. Except her face was a little different. In the light her could see now. Why did he feel so confused…. What did she put in the wine?

"I'm going to kill you and then I'm I'm—well, not sure exactly what I'm going to do with you" she pointed to Naru. "but it will be painful!" Mai growled at the two of them.

"Get of my home!" The imposter moved further down the stairs. "I'll call the police!"

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to call them to report your murder! I think the jury will understand!" Mai screamed.

* * *

**If your wondering what the hell just happened. That was what i was hoping for. Trinity was not the stalker. Its all explained later, but I needed to do something to make it confusing. Hope you like it. Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Flashback**

Mai went off to the restroom. She wanted to touch up before she left. She went in the door. She stood in front of the mirror and reapplied her lipstick.

"You look very beautiful or more like I look very beautiful." Megumi walked up behind her.

"Megumi…" Mai gave her a funny look. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine." Mai took in Megumi's appearance.

"That's my coat… It was stolen.." Mai gasped as it all dawned on her. "You did it! Why?" **(Note: Some of Mai's things were stolen when the stalker broke in. if I said other wise before ignore it)**

"I should be asking you that question!" Megumi spat. She was in Mai's long dressy coat. Her hair was done exactly like Mai's and so was her make up. Now that she was looking at her. She could almost be her double. Who would have suspected behind the frumpy clothes and glasses.

"You broke into my home. You spied on me and did all of this. Why?" Mai couldn't believe it.

"You stole my life!" Megumi cried she pulled out a taser gun and pulled the trigger. Mai collapsed on the floor. She clutched at where the gun had hit her. Megumi had made her exit and locked the door behind her.

Mai finally managed to stand and began to pound on the door for someone. Finally someone let her out.

"Miss Taniyama?" The man asked "I thought you just left?" Mai rushed past him and grabbed a taxi.

* * *

**Present**

"Why did you do it Megumi?" Mai cried. "I trusted you!"

"Why did you have to have such a wonderful life with so many opportunities while I had to struggle and work these jobs?" Megumi screamed. "All that attention. I could have been the one working for Naru. He could have fallen in love with me."

"You grew up miles away. There is no way you could have ever worked for Naru. You are deluding yourself." Mai struggled not to lunge at Megumi.

"Shut up!" Megumi cried. "You had all that attention. All those people came to you, all those people loved you. Gene, Peter, Naru, and Katsumi!"

"Katsumi was a monster incapable of love!" Mai screamed.

"I worked as a call girl. One of my clients was a detective on the case." Megumi went on to explain. "He was more than happy to spill everything."

"You stole my keys and stole my clothes and planted all those letters and the posters!" Mai screamed.

"They belonged to me! I'm Mai Taniyama! I'm Mai Taniyama!" Megumi cried.

"Don't you dare say my name!" Mai pointed her finger at her. "Maybe I would have gone easy on you, but you slept with my husband! You crossed the line!"

"He loved every second of it." Megumi smiled. "He loves me."

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but I can tell one thing. You are not my wife and I have never nor shall I ever love you." Naru pulled at the handcuff. "Mai, I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to hear it right now." Mai couldn't look at him. "I feel like I want to di,."

"I can help you with that!" Megumi rushed at Mai. The two struggled.

Mai landed a good punch right in Megumi's face. Megumi pulled at Mai's hair. She tried to bite and scratch her.

"Stupid bitch!" Mai screamed as she grabbed a hold of Megumi. The struggled out on to the balcony.

Naru was still trying to get free. Whatever drug Megumi had given him, it was starting to wear off. He was now able to process what had happened and what was happening.

Megumi pretended to be Mai. Naru had slept with Megumi and not Mai. Megumi was the stalker and not Trinity, although Trinity was still crazy. Naru could have killed himself right then and there. How could he have been so stupid?

Now he fumbled with the handcuffs trying to break the lock. He tried to crane his neck around to see the fight between Mai and Megumi. He could hear the shattering of vases and lamps and the crashing of the furniture. He was almost free.

"You stupid bitch!" Mai kept screaming as she and Megumi struggled.

There was a loud crash as Mai and Megumi went through the window and onto the terrace. Naru finally broke free. He hurried down the stairs and to the broken window. Mai and Megumi had a hold of each other. Before Naru could intervene, Mai and Megumi fell over the railing.

"Mai!" Naru yelled. He rushed over to the railing. Mai had managed to land on the balcony below, but Megumi fell to her death. Mai's form lay very still. Naru thought she was dead. "Mai!" he shouted again.

Mai moved. She let out a groan as she tried to get up. The owner's of the apartment below her rushed out to their balcony.

"Oh my god." The woman shrieked. "Are you alright?"

"I'll go call for an ambulance." He man rushed back inside.

Mai tried to stand up. "Where's Megumi?"

"Who?" The woman looked confused.

Naru ran down to the apartment. He pounded on the door. The man let him in.

"Mai!" Naru rushed over to Mai who was trying to stand. "Mai are you alright? I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He was beginning to cry. He hated himself so much right now.

"Naru." Mai embraced him and winced. "Where's Megumi?"

"She fell to the ground. She's dead, Mai." Naru picked Mai up and carried her inside and placed her on the couch.

The paramedics came in. They began checking Mai out. Naru took this time to call the rest of the SPR team and fill them in.

"Lin, I did something really bad." Naru said on his cell phone.

"What happened?" Lin sounded concerned.

"I slept with another woman." Naru managed to say.

"You what?" Lin yelled.

"It's really complicated. I don't know how to explain. Megumi was the stalker, nit Trinity. Megumi some how posed as Mai and drugged me. It was dark in the apartment and I don't know." Naru stammered as he tried to explain.

"So where's Megumi now? Where's Mai?" Lin asked. "and can I just say what the hell?"

"Megumi is currently being scraped off the sidewalk and Mai is being examined by the paramedics. I think they'll be taking her to the hospital in a bit." Naru explained.

"Wait so Megumi is dead?" Lin was getting lost.

"Yes she and Mai started to fight and went off the terrace. Mai thankfully landed on the balcony below while Megumi…." Naru trailed off.

"I see. What do you need me to do?" Lin asked.

"I need you to call everyone and inform them what has just happened. Have them meet us at the Hospital." Naru hung the phone. My was going to kill him. Even if she managed to forgive him, she was still going to kill him. He at least hoped she would. He deserved it.

"How could i have been so wrong?" He thought to himself. He had been wrong about the stalker and mistook a crazed woman for his wife and slept with her. Even if it was dark and he had been drugged, he should have known. At least there had been no pleasure. Even that should have tipped him off. "God i'm such an idiot!"

"You can say that again." Gene spoke up.

"I don't need you to rub it in." Naru growled. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I did. I gave Mai the answer, but she failed to see it." Gene explained. "She did not see the connection of her dream. You two are both idiots. She's just a more trusting idiot thats easy to read, while you are a narcissistic one who when he gets it wrong he really gets it wrong and can't understand how he being of superior intellect missed it."

"Thanks." Naru grumbled.

"I don't think Mai will kill you, but i'm going to give you some advice." Gene said.

"What's that?" Naru asked.

"Don't screw it up again. She took you back many times before, she'll probably take you back this time given the situation, but don't have any more big screw ups because you won't be so lucky. She is processing and you need to be supportive." Gene scolded his twin.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Naru said sarcastically. He followed the paramedics as the took Mai out of the apartment and to the hospital.

* * *

**Hope you guys weren't expecting that twist of events. I also hope you guys don't kill me for Naru sleeping with Megumi. Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait. I just was taking a long break and now since i really hate all my classes this semester i'm finishing this and rewriting the next wait let me re-phrase i hate all my classes except for Japanese because 1) ITS AWESOME! 2) Sensei is amazing! **

**Chapter 17**

**

* * *

**

"Well Mrs. Shibuya, nothing is broken and you surprisingly do not have a concussion. Just a little bruised and scraped. You can go home tonight. The nurse will back in a little bit to discharge you." The doctor turned and left.

"What a night." Monk sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You can say that again." Ayako relaxed back in her chair. The whole team was there. Mai had been given a private room. Reporters were all over the place trying to get more information on what had occurred.

"I'm so happy you're alright, Mai. When Yasuhara told me you fell off a balcony I almost had a panic attack." Masako sat on Mai's bed.

"I have to get going. I wish I could stay longer, but I really have to back. Take it easy now." John waved and left the room.

"So the witch is dead?" Yasuhara said trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Face first into the pavement." Ayako said.

"Ouch." Yasuhara said.

"I wonder how they got her off? They probably had to use a shovel like with road kill." He and Yasuhara chuckled.

"How befitting of her." Masako said.

"What do you mean?" Yasuhara asked.

"Well she landed face first, after she tried to pose as Mai. A death befitting of the crime." Masako explained.

"Ohhhh" Ayako, Monk, and Yasuhara replied in agreement.

"I never thought of it that way." Yasu said.

"Now with what's left of her, she can't try to pass as Mai." Ayako said.

"That's always a plus." Monk said.

"Don't say that!" Mai who had been very quiet the entire time spoke up now.

"Mai.. we didn't mean to upset you." Masako tried to calm her.

"We were only trying to make you feel better." Yasuhara smiled.

"Just stop! How is this supposed to make me feel better?" she was fuming. "She is dead! Even though what she did was terrible she still deserves some respect. Don't you see it?" Mai asked tears ran down her face.

"See what?" Ayako asked.

"She and I were the same." Mai said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Monk looked confused.

"Our lives. Both orphans, both with not the greatest of upbringings. I could have been her. She could have had my life. Maybe if someone had given her a chance she could have been happy. She could have found love or she could have been great. Instead she died alone." Mai finished.

Naru looked down at his hands. He sat in a chair in the corner. I could not look at Mai, but hearing her heart broken voice was like a knife in his chest. He couldn't take it much longer. It was killing him inside. He had to get up and leave.

"Naru, where are you going?" Lin asked.

"Out. I need some air." He replied in his emotionless voice.

He hurried down the hallway. He let his mind go blank. He finally looked up and realized he had left the hospital was and now some place he did not know. He looked around and saw a park.

It had to be late. It was late when they got to the hospital. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was 3:30 in the morning. He sighed and walked over the swings and sat down. The chains groaned and squeaked.

"What kind of a guy hangs out in parks by himself at... let's see.. 3:33 am?" Madoka walked over and sat down on the swing next to Naru.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. His voice was cold.

"What do you think? I've come to bring the silly little boy back home." Madoka cooed in an attempt to annoy Naru.

Naru grunt and turned his head away from her.

"You may be considered an adult to the world by birthday age, but you still act a stubborn child." She laughed.

"Go away." He grunted.

"We need to talk." Her voice took on a more serious tone. "Things are pretty serious right now. If you don't go back home you could really screw things up for your marriage."

Naru remained silent.

"I know everyone is saying to be supportive of Mai and to give her time to sort things out, but you need to sort things out for yourself before you can help Mai. I know you feel guilty and if you don't get over it fast you will lose her and yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Naru grumbled.

"When you lost Gene, you lost yourself. We all hoped that in time you would come back, but time did nothing. The more time that went by the more closed off you became until she came. She opened you up little by little and then together you two healed."

Naru didn't want to talk.

"Mai will heal in time with or without you. She is stronger than you are, but you need her. I know she doesn't hold you responsible, but if you run away from this she will only come to resent you."

"I'm not running away." Naru stood up. "who said I was?"

"Let's see hours ago when Mai was discharged from the hospital you ran off. Lin said that Mai was disappointed you weren't there to go home with her. She was still very shaken. I don't think she wanted to be alone." Madoka got up as well.

"So some is staying with her right?" Naru asked.

"You are very wrong. She refused to let anyone stay with her. She said she was fine, but we all could see she was lying. In fact I think she was hope you would come back soon. You're the only person she wants to be with." Madoka barely had time to finished before Naru took off.

He raced down the sidewalk till he found his way home.

"Good evening, Mr. Shibuya." The doorman said. Naru didn't acknowledge him. He hurried to the elevator and soon found himself outside their apartment door. He paused for a moment to listen.

He could hear the piano playing. He recognized the song. It was the same song he had heard Mai play all those years ago at the summer house. The same song that had held sadness and hope. He had only heard her play it.

Slowly he opened the door and walked in. The song came to an end and Mai slowly looked up at Naru as if she had known he would appear at that moment. She smiled and motioned for him to sit by her.

He slowly walked across the room to the piano and sat down on the bend next to her.

"Mai, I don't know what to say." Naru said softly.

"You don't have to say anything. It's alright now. I'm alright as long as I have you." She smiled at him. "When I was alone I had some time to think. I realized that I have changed a lot. I've grown up. I've spent so long feeling like I'm some baby still learning how to walk.

"If this would have happened years ago I probably would have thrown you out or tried to beat the crap out of you. I would have blamed you for everything, but there is no one to blame. I guess if you had to blame someone you could blame life and the series of events that led up to this incident." Mai leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Mai, what do you want from?" Naru asked softly.

"Nothing, Naru. I just want us to get past this." She sounded very tired.

"Let's go to bed. It's been a long night." Naru breathed in Mai's scent it was like a drug to him. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. Mai fell asleep in his arms.

**Ok one last probably extremely short chapter after next story is called "Beating of a Heart" i'm rewriting it because I saw Black Swan and thought "OMG i have to incorporate this somehow!" for those who saw this. It was really... mind bending, but still really amazing. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I managed to make it longer. Please Review.**

**Chapter 18**

**Some time has past…(a few weeks)

* * *

**

"Naru, what are you doing?" Mai asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"I decided to take on a case." He said as he threw his shirts in the suitcase.

"I thought we had both decided to take a break and concentrate on our marriage." Mai's voice rose in pitch.

"Look Mai, you can take a break. In fact I think you should, but I enjoy working and am choosing to do so by taking this case." He walked over to the dresser and began to pull open his sock and underwear drawer.

Mai walked over and put her hand on it slamming it shut. She turned her body and leaned on it blocking it from Naru.

"Mai, please move." Naru sighed and looked at her pissed off expression.

"Oh am I being immature?" she looked at him with innocent.

"Knock it off, Mai. I need to finish packing." Naru said.

"Oh gee. I guess I'm being difficult. Oh that's too bad." Mai glared at him.

"Are you implying something?" He glared back.

"Well duh." She folded her arms. "Let's see…

**Flashback**

"Mr. Shibuya how does that make you feel?" the therapist asked.

"….."

"Naru?" Mai turned to her husband. She shoved him in the arm jerking him out of his daze. "Naru! Stop falling asleep! He asked you a question."

"Oh yeah… Sorry. What did you ask?"

"How does that make you feel?" the therapist asked again.

"I feel hungry." Naru said.

"Come again?" the therapist was confised.

"I feel hungry. It's already past lunch and I want to go eat." Naru pointed to the clock.

"Naru!" Mai yelled. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. At least this time he said how he felt."

* * *

**Present**

"You know I get impatient when I'm hungry." Naru said coolly.

"Naru, you impatient no matter what." Mai glared.

* * *

**Several flashbacks**

"Naru, what are you feeling right now?" Mai asked him. They were sitting at the breakfast table. Naru was reading a newspaper, while Mai leaned forward on the table and eyes him curiously.

"I don't know." Naru said as his automatic reply. Aka "I'm not paying attention to you, but I'm going to answer so you don't get pissed or keep asking me."

Mai tried to keep herself from getting annoyed. "Could you may be put down the newspaper and look at me?"

"I don't know." He said again.

This really pissed off Mai. She stormed away from the table. Could anything tear his attention away from that newspaper?

Mai could find out… aka "What am I going to have to do to get your attention?"

"Honey, I think I smell gas. I think we have a gas leak."

"Whatever you say." He continued to read.

Mai went up stairs and pulled out her costume make up. She grabbed her bottle of fake blood and smeared on her shirt and bare skin. She then went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She put more blood on that and on the kitchen surfaces till she was satisfied it was good and gory looking.

She then scurried into the dinning with the knife held under her arm. "Naru, I think I need to go to the hospital."

This time he completely ignore her. The door bell rang.

"I guess I'll go get it." Mai said. She made her way to the door forgetting that she was covered in fake blood.

"Hello?" she said as she opened the door to a stunned Masaru.

"Mai?" he looked like he was trying to figure out what to do.

"Oh…" She looked at her appearance. "Sorry I was trying to get Naru's attention and well I got a little carried away."

"I see.." He seemed relieved. "I was afraid you turned out to be a killer."

Mai laughed. "Not yet, but very close to… come on in."

Masaru walked into the apartment.

"So what bring you here?" Mai asked.

"I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing." He smiled at her.

"Bored. I really miss working and just having fun." Mai flopped down on the couch.

"Well I've got some spare time and nothing to do. I'll teach you about the proper way to make gore." He and Mai laughed.

Just then Yasuhara come out of one of the downstairs guest rooms. "Oh good morni….ing…" he looked at the blood covered Mai.

"How did you get in here?" Mai looked pissed.

"I used the emergency key that's in the office." Yasuhara smiled.

"Why are you here? How long have you been here?" Mai freaked.

"Since last night. Masako and I had a fight and she threw me out. So I decided to crash here. Are you mad?" he asked slowly.

"You know what, I'm actually not. You're just in time. We're going to have fun." Mai laughed.

Masaru, Mai, and Yasuhara created fake fatal wounds with the costume make up and then began to act out some kind of fight scene. Mai being in the theatre she also had a collection of fake swords.

"Aah I got you!" Mai cried out as she stabbed him with the sword. Yasuhara dramatically fell to floor and pretended to die.

"No…*coughing choking*.. I … have lost! *choke then body goes limp*" Yasuhara lay on the floor.

"Oh no!" Mai cried as Masaru struck her. She fell on the couch.

Masaru picked up the kitchen knife from the side table and held it in the air and cried "Victory is mine! I've killed them both!"

Naru had finished his paper and got up from the table and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. As he walked back into the dining room he did a double take. He saw a room covered in blood.

He heard a commotion in the living room and ran to the door. He scanned the room and saw Yasuhara on the floor with a gaping head wound. Mai on the couch with a slashed throat, and finally Masaru standing in the middle on the room covered in blood holding a knife declaring he killed them.

"Oh hey, Naru." Masaru said. His cell phone rang. "Oh hey. Yeah, yeah. I'll be there. *hangs up phone* Well I have to get going. See ya." He turned to leave.

"Thanks for coming over." Mai sat up and smiled.

"We should do this again." Yasuhara got up off the floor.

"What's going on here?" Naru yelled.

"Nothing, honey. Absolutely nothing." Mai walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

* * *

**Present**

"You're not even trying to talk to me." Mai yelled.

"I don't need therapy." Naru finished packing his suitcase and slammed the lid down.

"What's wrong with therapy? I've been seeing a therapist for years." Mai put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, but you need to.." Naru knew he made his big mistake there.

"Excuse me?" Mai's voice got dark and sinister.

"That's not what I meant. I mean you case is different. You had more issues.." Mai continued to glare ominously at him. "What I mean is given what happened it was beneficial to you."

"And given what happened to us, it could beneficial for you as well." Mai said.

"Mai, I don't do therapy leave it at that. I love you and will spend the rest of my life with you, but no therapy." Naru zipped the suitcase.

Mai sighed trying to calm down. "How long will you be gone?"

"At least two weeks." He said.

"Two week?" Mai yelled.

"It's in Hokkaido." Naru went to the bathroom to grab his things.

"And of course you won't allow me to go with you." Mai was getting really angry.

"No. I want you here where you can be relaxed and safe." Naru tried to smooth things over, but was failing.

"Naru!" Mai growled as Naru grabbed his suitcase and headed for the door.

"I will call you tonight. I love you." Naru said calmly and kissed Mai.

"Don't bother." She pulled away and stormed back upstairs.

* * *

**Later that night**

Naru had tried to call Mai, but she wouldn't answer. He had figured she would still be mad at him. He could only hope that she would have cooled down by the time he got home.

* * *

**Mai**

Naru had been gone for two weeks and had called to say he would be gone for an additional week. Mai was not too happy about that. She loved her husband and she believed in her marriage… At least she use to.

The dark feelings kept flooding back. Every time she was away from him for too long, a black veil seemed to cover her world. Sometimes she was able to shake these feelings, but that was usually when she was working.

Sitting at home all alone she could hear it whisper to her.

_"Left home all alone. What will it be like with children? Mai being left all alone to take care of the babies."_

"Stop it." Mai cried.

_"Wasting away at home. No more career for you."_

"Shut up!' Mai screamed. She knew she had to make a decision right then and there.

* * *

**Naru**

Naru returned home after being gone for three weeks. He walked through the door. The place seemed different. It was quiet. No to greet him.

"Mai? I'm home." He looked around. "She must have gone out." He saw no sign of the cats and of the Noba. He walked in the bedroom and set down his suitcase. That's when it hit him.

Mai's things were gone. Naru rushed around the house. The pets were gone along with their toys. He saw that there was message on the answering machine. He pressed the play button and braced himself.

"_Naru, I'm sorry it has to be like this, but there was no other way. How could you leave in the middle of everything? I could forgive for almost anything. Anything at all, but a lack of interest or effort in our marriage is something that I can't forgive. I will always love you, but I can't just sit and waste away. I have to do this. You made your choice clear when you walked out that door. I can at least put all my energy and passion into something I can excel at. I took the pets with me. Maybe someday we will see each other again. Goodbye, Naru._

Naru turned as her heard the door open. Ayako stood in the door way.

"I'm so sorry, Naru." She said. "She left me a message too. I came over here as soon as I got it. "If you go after to her, I'm sure things will work out."

"No, she made her choice." Naru said. "Good night, Ayako." And he turned and walked out the door.

* * *

**Ok don't hate me just yet. The next story will have our Naru and Mai. I want to remind you there are two more stories. Hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you guys are looking forward for the next Beating of a Heart. Please review.**


End file.
